


I'll never leave you.

by orphan_account



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), LGBT - Fandom, femalexfemale - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom
Genre: F/F, FemalexFemale, Fruits Basket - Freeform, Fruits basket anime, Honda Tohru - Freeform, Manga, Natsuki Takaya, Sohma Akito - Freeform, Sohma Family - Freeform, Sohma Hatori - Freeform, Sohma Kureno - Freeform, Sohma Kyou - Freeform, Sohma Shigure - Freeform, Sohma Yuki - Freeform, fruits basket manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toru loves Akito, Akito loves Toru.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Akito
Kudos: 7





	1. Akito-san?

''Shigure-san, I wish to speak with Akito-san.'' I asked, I love her. Of course I havent told her but um...you know...I love her and shes perfect..well...not perfect but..nobody is...ah! 

''Why, Toru-kun?'' He asked. I knew he secretly resented me for stealing Akito-san but I can't help that. 

''I...don't know...'' I looked to the floor. Why did I want to speak with her? What is the reason? 

''I will try to get Ha'ri to register an appointment with Akito.'' Shigure-san nodded, walking back into his study, I could only imagine what he writes. Kyou-kun told me I can't read them though, for reasons I dont really understand. I know I am being selfish for pursuing Akito-san when I know Shigure-san loves her as much as I do especially since he opened his home to me, but didnt Kyou-kun tell me that its okay to be selfish once in a while? I reminisce about the memory. I cherish Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun as brothers, not lovers. 

''𝘏𝘦𝘺! 𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘰!'' 𝘒𝘺𝘰𝘶-𝘬𝘶𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦.

''𝘚𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺.'' 𝘐 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥.

''𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦, 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯.'' 𝘒𝘺𝘰𝘶-𝘬𝘶𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦, 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦.

''𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦.'' 𝘐 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥.

''𝘞𝘌𝘓𝘓 𝘐𝘔 𝘕𝘖𝘛 𝘎𝘖𝘕𝘕𝘈 𝘋𝘙𝘈𝘎 𝘠𝘈 𝘚𝘖 𝘚𝘛𝘈𝘙𝘛 𝘞𝘈𝘓𝘒𝘐𝘕'.''𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.

I smile at the memory, I'm a lucky person, Mother. Thank you for blessing me with all these ki--

''Toru-kun....I'm hungryyyyy.'' I heard Shigure-san say, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

''Oh! I'm so sorry Shigure-san! I forgot to make dinner! How clumsy I am! Ah!'' I panicked, tripping over myself. 

''Shigure! Stop treating Honda-san like shes your maid!'' Yuki-kun came in which made me smile. 

''Ah. No Yuki-kun, please do not hurt Shigure-san.'' I panicked. 

''You gotta be selfish sometimes, Honda-san. Don't let him bully you.'' Yuki-kun smiled

''Alright but where is Kyou-kun?'' I looked around frantically. 

''That dumb cat is in his room, sulking like usual.'' Yuki-kun commented. 

''EHHH?!'' Kyou-kun came...actually...ran..would be a better way to describe it, Kyou-kun ran down the stairs and I guess with his cat-like hearing heard Yuki-kun's comment. Can they become friends someday? I hope they do, oh but I think just getting though one day without fighting or shouting is enough for me. 

''You heard what I say, Ba-ka-ne-ko.'' Yuki-kun said, as calm as ever..I've gotten angry before..the last time I got frustrated or angry was when I was trying to befriend Akito-san and I fell off the cliff. I'm so lucky as to have survived that. I look at my arm and see the bandage, I can't believe that was only a couple of weeks ago. My arm hasn't fully healed yet but I'm getting better. I'll have to start making dinner. c:

(Also I wanted to mention my friends, Mando, Kiki, Goose and Sunshine. They had nothing to do with this story but I think theyre great friends of mine and I'm so blessed (starting to sound like Toru-kun) anyways, if ur reading this, Thank you! Thank you my friends and my readers, Thank you for reading my stories ♡)


	2. Aki-chan..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 🍙 This chapter will contain a lemon so if you want a more pure and innocent fan fiction please go to my wattpad story, my username is Onigiri890 and the story title is ‘I’ll never leave you’. Thank you for checking out my story ☺️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 🍙 This chapter will contain a lemon so if you want a more pure and innocent fan fiction please go to my wattpad story, my username is Onigiri890 and the story title is ‘I’ll never leave you’. Thank you for checking out my story ☺️

As I said in the notes and stuff this WILL be a lemon and WILL be a long chapter. If you dont want a lemon and my other story isnt updated, that just what you call tough.   
Lets Begin !  
\-------Tohru-kuns POV-------  
''I'm leaving!'' I shouted to nobody. 

''Alright Tohru-kun!'' Shigure-san shouted from his office. I feel my love for Akito-san has affected him in both good and bad ways. He is able to focus on his work now and doesn't have to quit like Akito-san wouldve wanted, although he is suffering from a lot of heartbreak. Poor Shigure-san. Even though I'm being completely selfish, I'm happy. I feel bad but I just have to repeat what Kyou-kun had said to me that time.

''𝘐𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦, 𝘛𝘰𝘩𝘳𝘶.''

Alright, Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun, Okaasan..I will try my hardest..

''𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘛𝘰𝘩𝘳𝘶, 𝘪𝘵'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺.''

My Mothers words burnt into my skull.

''𝘪𝘵'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺.''

Thank you, Okaasan...

I'm going to head over to the main estate to see Akito-san...at the beach house a year back..I had been jealous of Kureno-san. I didn't really know why I felt that way at the time. I just felt so angry..the way she clung onto his arm..the way she had pulled him away. I felt so angry and frustrated. 

'Why him'? I remember thinking. I didnt care about the fact Akito-san had hurt me. Sure it had hurt but I felt so happy Akito-san was touching me. Despite me and Akito-san not being in a relationship, nor me even realising I loved her, I felt so angry, betrayed and sad. If Hatori-san and Shigure-san hadnt been there to help me, I would've burst into helpless, angry and jealous tears. I was naturally a forgiving, happy, carefree person who people took for granted and thought I never got angry, but the truth was..deep in my heart..I hated Kureno-san..I hate calling him by Kureno-san..he doesn't deserve the honorific. I have to just pretend to be nice to him because he is now dating Uo-chan. I don't care who his involved with..whether his curse was broken or not..I don't care how much he reminds me of Katsuya..I hate his guts..

''I HATE YOUR GUTS!'' I shouted unconsciously. Kureno makes me so angry. I don't care how many times I say I hate him..It will all be the same. ''I dont care how much you remind me of my 'father'..my father Katsuya..exactly like you...how nice you are to me...who you are dating..you repulse me..you repulse me and it will all be the same. Forever unchanging.'' 

''Tohru Honda-san?'' I hear a husky and deep voice in front of me..I was still talking to myself about how much I hate Kureno. ''Tohru Honda-sannnn...'' ''Tohru.'' ''Tohru!''  
It kept calling for me. 

''Who is there?'' I spat out with venom stinging my voice. 

''Kureno Sohma-san.'' I felt my anger. I wont be able to hold it in..it may seem so silly to you just because Kureno had touched her and kissed her..but I don't care. 

''Kureno?'' I was sure he could hear the anger in my voice.

''Are you okay, Honda-kun? You seem angry.'' He looked at me with concern which I looked back with hate which I quickly turned into a anger filled happy smile. 

''Oh, yes! I'm just going to see Akito-san.'' I smiled at the name..Akito-san...Akito-san...

''I'm not going to see Akito but I am going to see Hatori at the main estate. Shall we walk together?'' Kureno offered. I wanted to decline but something told me to accept. 

''Sure.'' I said blankly and started walking with him trailing behind me. 

''So who do you hate?'' Kureno asked.

''They were very close to-----someone I like and they make me so angry. They remind me of my father in many ways but even if that person is nice to me I will forever hate them..they had hugged the person I liked so fondly and it takes me all I have to hide the hatred I have for this person.'' I explained..looking at him..

''That is very unlike you Honda-kun.'' Kureno commented. HE CAN'T JUST SAY THAT WITHOUT GETTING TO KNOW THE REAL ME. HOW CAN HE SAY THAT AND WE'RE NOT EVEN FRIENDS. I hate him so damn much..

''I guess so, anyway, how is Uo-chan?'' I said, changing the subject. 

''She has a fever so I'm just going to Hatori to get her medicine.'' I felt genuine concern for my best friend. Is she alright? I hope so..I'll go visit her one afternoon. 

''We're at the estate. Goodbye Kureno.'' The doors opened after I told the intercom who I was and I walked off. 

I sigh. I do feel sad for Uo-chan but I can't think about her right now. I have to get some stuff off my mind. I ran up to Akito-san's door and knocked.

''Come in.'' A dark voice yet girly voice called. 

''I'm here. Akito-san.'' I told her, sitting near her.

''I'm glad you're here, Tohru-san.'' Akito-san's husky voice held next to my ear. 

''Akito-san. May I ask you something?'' I asked.

''Of course.'' Akito-san pulled back and smiled.

''Do you consider me a friend?'' I asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

''Of course Tohru-san.'' A pain shot through my heart yet I keep on talking.

''May I tell you something? If your feelings aren't mutual you can feel free to hurt me or beat me.'' I mumbled. 

''You can tell me whatever you like, Tohru-san but Akito-san would never hurt Tohru-san..no more..'' Akito-san smiled which I returned. 

''I kinda..I l-love you Akito-san..'' 

''I love you too, Tohru-san.'' I looked up with a surprised expression, Akito-san..loves me...

''May I kiss you, Akito-san?'' I asked timidly. 

''Of course you can.'' She smiled as I put my lips against hers and gave her my first kiss. 

It was very gentle at first but we wanted to go further. I had read up on sex and sensual things. I licked her bottom lip as she opened her mouth for entrance. Our tongues danced in the darkness of our mouths. Akito-san travelled down my body and pulled away from the kiss to take off my shirt. I moaned as she touched my breast. She played with them through my thin bra. She took off my bra and played with my breasts directly. She got bored of playing with them and sucked on my nipple. I moaned even more. I was beginning to get wet, pulling up my skirt and playing with myself through my panties. Akito-san had noticed and played with me through my panties instead. I moaned while tugging at the hem of my panties. I had started to pant and sweat. I was gonna cum. 

''Nrghn..A..Nrghn..i'm gonna..nrgn..C-cum..'' I exclaimed through pants and moans.

''Good girl. Cum for me..'' Akito-san whispered.

''Nrgn..rrhng...Aaahh...AKITO-SAN!!'' I shouted as my orgasm hit.

Akito-san took no time taking off her items of clothing. We were both naked and playing with each others pussies. 

''Argnn..Akito-san...nrgnn..'' I moaned her name as she moaned mine.

''Arghh..Tohru-san...nrgnn..'' 

We both got aggressive as our orgasms hit, our screams were heard by the whole estate..We didn't care..it felt so good and it felt like we were the only people in the world as we rubbed our vagina's rubbed against one anothers. As we were panting, moaning and screaming and making sounds Hatori-san and Kureno came in to check out the noise. They peeked around the door and came inside..as soon as they saw us they threw up near the door. 

''Ha..tori..san..'' I dragged out my words, mortified. 

''Honda-san..Akito-san..'' Hatori san stared at us for the longest time. 

Me and Akito rushed to get dressed...

''Hatori..you tell anyone about this and you die..same goes for you too, Kureno..'' Both men nodded and ran out the room. 

''I should um..g-get back to Shigure-san's house now..but I'll come back tomorrow. Ne?'' I asked, kissing Akito-san's cheek. 

''Of course Tohru-san.'' Akito-san nodded and I ran out the room with a blush on my face..

I ran the whole way home, running the events through my brain over and over again..

I opened the door and was greeted by the worries of Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun. I realised I was still sweating and panting. 

''Honda-san? Are you alright? Did Akito hurt you?'' Yuki-kun asked me. 

''Yes! I'm fine Yuki-kun!'' I exclaimed. 

''Are you sure Tohru?'' Kyou-kun asked me. 

''Yes. I'm fine. I just need to shower.'' I smiled and walked upstairs. I turned on the shower and slipped into my thoughts. 

\--Akito Pov--  
Oh my god. I just had sex with Tohru Honda-san and it was the best thing ever but now I'm hearing a lecture from Hatori. I sigh. He's finally finished. 

''Goodnight.''

I slipped in bed as I drifted away into dream land, my last words before sleep over took me.. ''I'll never leave you.'' I wont ever think about that, Tohru-san.

\--Tohru's Pov--  
I stepped out of the shower and put on my pajamas, heading for my room.

''Goodnight Honda-san.'' Yuki-kun said as we passed the each other.

''Goodnight Yuki-kun.'' I smiled and carried onto my room.

I got to my room and slipped into my bed before drifing into unconsciousness I whispered ''I'll never leave you.'' I won't ever think about that, Akito-san.


	3. Would you like to be my girlfriend, Tohru?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru goes to see Akito again, thing ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my silly fanfiction! This one will be more innocent because I cant write lemon's at all.

Tohru's Pov  
\--  
''Akito-san?'' I knocked on the door quietly, smiling a little bit. 

''Come in Tohru-san.'' She said from inside. 

I opened the Shoji door and spotted Akito-san in the corner, waiting for me to come in. ''I came back, Akito-san.'' I sat down and faced her. 

''I missed you while you were gone, Tohru-san.'' Akito-san smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

''I missed you too.'' I smiled back at her.

''What did Yuki and Kyou think when you got home so late?'' Akito-san asked, looking at me curiously.

''They asked if you had hurt me and they were very concerned for me. They're just a little over protective sometimes.'' I told her. 

''Do they know what we did last night?'' Akito-san asked me, caressing my cheek gently. 

''No, They don't.'' I reassured her. 

''I'm glad, we have to keep this a secret for as long as we can, Ne Tohru-san?'' Akito-san nodded.

''I agree, Akito-san. Some people might try and tear us apart. I can't have that.'' I let a tear escape.

''Please don't cry Tohru-san. I won't let them tear us apart. Don't worry Tohru-san.'' Akito-san rubbed the tear away from my face and I giggled, Mother, I love Akito-san. 

''A-Akito-san...'' I mumbled. I love her but I'm still nervous..

''Yes, Tohru-san?'' She smiled. I was nervous but her smile reminded me she loved me too.

''I-C-can you call me by Tohru?''I looked at her and she nodded.

''Of course, Tohru. You can call me by Akito if you like.'' 

''Thank you, Akito.'' I smiled at her, her face was so pretty.

''You're face is pretty, Tohru.'' couldn't help but blush at Akito's comment. I was not at all pretty but it was rude to turn down a compliment. 

''Thank you, Akito. Yours is very pretty too!'' I said, returning the compliment. 

''That is very nice to hear.'' I giggled, I was so happy. 

''So, how did Hatori-san act when I left?'' I asked, looking at the ceiling and back down at her.

''He asked me some questions and lectured me. '' Akito looked nervous, as if I would lash out at her. 

''I'm sorry Akito.'' I looked down in shame. 

''Why are you sorry?'' Akito tilted my head up to her.

''I made you get lectured which would've taken a chunk of your time, right?'' 

''It did but its worth it for you, Tohru.'' Akito reassured me with a kiss.

''What is the next step?'' I mumbled, playing with the hem of my skirt.

''Next step...Tohru..want to know why I called you here today..?'' Akito held my hand. 

''Yes..'' 

''I realised that I loved you, so Tohru..would you like to be my girlfriend?'' I looked at Akito with surprise. 

''I would, Akito. I want to be your girlfriend..Akito.'' Akito kissed me. Pure bliss.

''Remember the day I introduced you to Kureno?'' I feel the anger boil inside of me due to the mention of that name.

''Yes.'' I said trying to hide the venom in my voice yet it seeps out.

''Don't be jealous. I only love you, Tohru.'' She smiled and I nodded. 

''What were you going to say, Akito?'' She nodded and continued. 

''I saw the sadness in your eyes and I felt a pang in my heart for making you feel that way. And when you were building a 'castle' with Kyou, you looked so happy, I felt a pang in my heart again because you were having fun without me. I now realise what that was. I'm so glad you didn't give up on me, even when I had kissed Kureno and had made you cry.'' Akito cried. Her tears dripped onto the floor. 

''I'm so sorry Akito.'' I hugged her and cried with her. 

''It might be a little early but I love you Tohru! I love you!'' Akito exclaimed into the air, letting go of me. 

''I love you too, Akito.'' I exclaimed back. 

''Lets keep this secret, Ne Tohru?'' 

''Agreed. I love you and I dont want to be ripped apart by Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun.'' I smild, tears still streaming down my face.

''Please don't cry, Tohru.'' Akito said, wiping away my tears. 

''I could say the same, Akito.'' I giggled as I wiped away her tears. 

''You should be heading home now Tohru, I will give you my number.'' Akito said, writing a note. 

''Alrigh. Here is my number.'' I said, writing down my number and giving it to Akito. 

''But, before you leave, where do your house mates think you are?'' 

''Oh, they think I'm doing some after school classes.'' I giggled. 

''And they believed that?'' 

''Of course. I've been meaning to do them anyway..'' I thought. 

''Oh well, when you get home, be sure to text me, Alright?'' She asked, concerned..

''I will.'' I nodded and kissed Akito before leaving.

''Goodnight Tohru.'' She smiled.

''Goodnight Akito.'' I smiled.

\---Tohru is now at homec:---

''Hi Tohru-kun, How was the class?'' Shigure-san asked when I sat down.

''It was great Shigure-san, it really was..'' I whispered, more to myself.

''Thats good. I'm going to bed Tohru-kun. Goodnight.'' Shigure-san left the room to go to his study. 

I sigh, I should really let Akito I'm home. I don't want to worry her too much.

\--Tohrus phone--  
To; 12423843

Tohru;I made it home safe, Akito.  
Akito; I'm glad, I would've been sad if you had gotten lost.  
Tohru; Are you safe, Akito?  
Akito; Yes, I am safe Tohru, do not worry.  
Tohru ; Alright, Well, I should be going to bed now.  
Akito; Well then, Goodnight Tohru.  
Tohru; Shall I come over Friday?  
Akito; Why Friday?  
Tohru; I have work on Wednesday and Thursday.  
Akito; Oh, Alright, I'll pick you up from work then?  
Tohru; I-If you want, but please don't push yourself.  
Akito; I promise I won't. But I am going to pick you up on Wednesday and Thursday.  
Tohru; Alright, do you know which building?  
Akito; No, could you tell me which?  
Tohru; The Tokyo hotel on 23rd street.  
Akito; What time do you get off work?  
Tohru; Around 6.  
Akito; Alright, I'll be there.  
Tohru; Thank you Akito.  
Akito; Your welcome, Tohru.  
Tohru; Good night Akito.  
Akito; Good night Tohru. 

\--Back to real time now--

I sigh. I do hope Akito doesn't push herself. It would be terrible if she did. 

''Goodnight.'' I said no one and walked to my stairs. 

I get on my pyjamas and slipped into bed. 

''Goodnight, Akito.''  
\--Akito's Pov--

I smile, I get to pick Tohru up for work tomorrow. 

''Goodnight.'' I waved to my birds and walked towards my bedroom. I'm glad Tohru messaged me. I was starting to get worried.

I get on my night-kimono and slip into bed. 

''Goodnight, Tohru.''


	4. Akito, help, please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have rape in it, please do not read it if you are sensitive, the rest of the story will move on from this chapter so read this chapter if you want or not it is not relevant to the story. Thank you. I have sold this warning so please do not come crying to me if you didn't read this warning and still read this. <3

-Tohru's POV-

''Good bye!'' I shout to my coworkers and leave. 

I was let off early today so I just waited around for Akito.

''Hey, can you pick this up for me? I dropped it in an alleyway and I cannot bend over to pick it up!'' An old man asked me.

''Oh, Um, Sure.'' I ran into the Alleyway and saw nothing. 

''Hey, Boss, I got one.'' The man smirked, pulling off his mask. 

''Good.'' Some 40 year old guys came from the shadows, pinning me to a wall.

''W-what are you doing?'' I asked, scared.

''None of your business, girl.'' He told me and kicked me in my stomach, which I cried in pain.

''Don't you dare scream..'' Another man told me, slicing my neck deeply. Not enough to kill me.

''S-sorry.'' I apologised, letting the man tare off my skirt and slice my thigh many times. 

He took off my panties and scratched me many times on my vagina. 

''That hurts.'' I cried quietly. 

''Who cares?'' The man said, punching my face. 

Another man pushed his penis into me and I screamed in pain. 

''Shut up.'' 

The man who had scratched me had pushed himself into my other hole.

''I don't want this!.'' I shouted, pushing them off of me. Where was Akito?!

''DO YOU UNDERSTAND 'SHUT UP'?'' A man shouted, kicking me. 

I nodded silently as they beat me. 

They had cracked my ribs but kept going. It hurt and I couldn't take the pain anymore.

''AKITO!!!!!!'' ''THEY'RE HURTING ME, AKITO! HELP, AKITO! AKITO!'' ''HATORI-SAN! AKITO! KYOU-KUN! YUKI-KUN! KISA-SAN! HIRO-SAN! SHIGURE-SAN! RITSU-SAN! KURENO-SAN! ISUZU-SAN! HATSUHARU-SAN!'' I shouted out the name of everyone I know. ''AKITOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' 

''Shut up, no one is going to help you, you are worthless. No body cares about you.'' The man said. 

''AKITO. AKITO. AKITO HELP ME. AKITO. AKITO.'' I continued to scream.

''Get away from her.'' A voice said.

''Akito?'' I asked.

The men scrambled away and Akito ran to me.

''I'm here now Tohru. Hatori's car is waiting, lets get to him.'' 

''I'm Sorry Akito.'' 

''Why are you sorry?'' 

''I love you and somebody raped me so now you don't love me.'' I cried into her shoulder.

''Tohru. I still love you.'' She smiled at me.

''How can you love someone so dirty and broken?'' I asked her. 

''You aren't dirty nor broken, I love you for who you are Tohru.'' She reassured me before getting me into the car and sitting next to me. 

I had drifted into unconsciousness before getting to the Sohma estate. 

\--Akito's pov--

I looked towards my sleeping girlfriend. She had been through so much.. Kyou's true form, her mother's death, her father's death, being hurt so many times, holding a burden of the Sohma secret, maybe this is the thing that breaks her. Maybe I wont get to see her smile again. I want to see her smile. I still want her smile. A tear rolls down my face. Another one. Another one. Before I know it I'm sobbing in the back seat. 

''Akito. If she can get through what she already has, she will get through this.'' Hatori said, focusing on the road. 

''But what if she doesn't. What if this is the thing that breaks her forever? I might never see her smile again.'' I cried into my hands.

''I don't know..'' Hatori said, shutting his mouth. 

''Please don't cry for me, I'm worthless. I don't deserve tears.'' Tohru speaks up, waking up from her sleep. 

''Tohru Tohru Tohru. You are worth everything. I love you so much, please keep smiling, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.'' I told her, crying out to her. 

''I love you too, Akito. Thank you.'' Tohru smiled. 

\--Ok im bored of writing this little thing so im just gonna say they got back to the Sohma estate, Tohru got fixed, its been 6 months since this. Tohru is better Physically and mentally.-- 

''Hello Tohru.'' I smiled at her and she smiled back. I had invited her today. 

''Hello Akito. I missed you.'' She smiled back at me. I can't believe we've been together for 6 months now. 

''We've been together 6 months. It's a wonder how no one else outside of Hatori and Kureno know.'' She nodded.

''I agree. I still love you all the same, Akito.'' I kissed her and she kissed me back, Bliss.

''Shall we let people know we are dating?'' I asked and she nodded

''I'm scared but we have to do it at some point, don't we?'' 

''I'll call everyone up.'' I walked over to the phone and called everyone. 

''Alright.'' 

A few minutes later: ''Everyone will be down here now.'' 

She kissed me and I kissed her back. Her tongue softly grazed my lips as I allowed entrance, our tongue's battling against each other, Tohru eventually won, her hands travelling to my breasts as I moaned into her mouth and my hands travelling to her breasts. When she moaned, I moaned. We touched each other's pussies. We stripped each other We didn't hear the knocks at the door and just kept going, we only realised that they had came when they had walked into the room. 

''Hey you didn't answer so we wa--OH MY F'ING GOD.'' Shigure shouted, covering Kisa and Hiro's eyes while Isuzu covered Momiji's eyes.

''Oh shit.'' I said. 

''U-Um..A..um..'' Tohru stuttered while we got dressed. 

Shigure and Isuzu uncovered the kid's eyes and sat down. 

''Wha..Toh...WHAT?'' Kyou shouted.

''Honda-san...'' Yuki reached out to touch her before she jerked back and closer to me. 

''I guess its no secret to Yuki Kyou and Shigure that Tohru has been staying out late most nights and well...thats because shes been coming over to the main estate..'' 

''Why?'' Kagura asked.

''We are in a relationship. We have been together 6 months. Tohru has been thinking about moving here to the estate. We love each other and you aren't going to separate us. We are both happy.'' I explained. 

''Tohru..no...but I love you Tohru! You can't love Akito Sohma! FOR GOD SAKES AKI-TO-SOH-MA! HAVE YOU REALISED WHAT SHE HAS DONE TO US? WHAT SHE HAS DONE TO YOU? DAMNIT I COULD'VE CONFESSED SOONER BUT DAMNIT TOHRU I LOVE YOU! AND YOU'RE STRAIGHT! DAMNIT YOU ARE STRAIGHT! YOU ARE NOT LESBIAN, YOU ARE NOT GAY!'' Kyou shouted as Tohru got tears in her eyes.

''Kyou ge-'' I got cut off as Tohru started talking.

''Kyou. DO YOU NOT GET THAT I CAN MAKE MY OWN LIFE CHOICES AND YOU AREN'T GOING TO CHANGE MY SEXUALITY, IF I LIKE BOYS I WILL LIKE BOYS, IF I LIKE GIRLS I WILL LIKE GIRLS, IT IS NOT YOUR CHOICE. AND I LOVE AKITO. YOU WON'T CHANGE THAT. I LOVE AKITO. I DONT CARE WHAT SHE HAS DONE TO ME, IT IS IN THE PAST. KYOU GET THE FUCK OUT. You hurt me and I don't want to be near you right now. Feel free to apologise to me later but now get out of my sight.'' Everyone was surprised at Tohru's outburst. 

''But Toh--'' 

''KYOU FRICKIN SOHMA GET OUT.'' Kyou ran out.

''Honda-san. I'm surprised of your choices but if you would like to be gay and would like to love Akito then I won't stand in your way. I would like to respect your choices.''

''Thank you, you may all leave now.'' I said.


	5. Telling everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the ending of the last chapter but for people who didn't read it, here it is. It is just Akito and Tohru telling everyone and Kyou being a Jackass.

''Hello Tohru.'' I smiled at her and she smiled back. I had invited her today.   
-Akito's POV--

''Hello Akito. I missed you.'' She back at me. I can't believe we've been together for 6 months now. 

''We've been together 6 months. It's a wonder how no one else outside of Hatori and Kureno know.'' She nodded.

''I agree. I still love you all the same, Akito.'' I kissed her and she kissed me back, Bliss.

''Shall we let people know we are dating?'' I asked and she nodded

''I'm scared but we have to do it at some point, don't we?'' 

''I'll call everyone up.'' I walked over to the phone and called everyone. 

''Alright.'' 

A few minutes later: ''Everyone will be down here now.'' 

She kissed me and I kissed her back. Her tongue softly grazed my lips as I allowed entrance, our tongue's battling against each other, Tohru eventually won, her hands travelling to my breasts as I moaned into her mouth and my hands travelling to her breasts. When she moaned, I moaned. We touched each other's pussies. We stripped each other We didn't hear the knocks at the door and just kept going, we only realised that they had came when they had walked into the room. 

''Hey you didn't answer so we wa--OH MY F'ING GOD.'' Shigure shouted, covering Kisa and Hiro's eyes while Isuzu covered Momiji's eyes.

''Oh shit.'' I said. 

''U-Um..A..um..'' Tohru stuttered while we got dressed. 

Shigure and Isuzu uncovered the kid's eyes and sat down. 

''Wha..Toh...WHAT?'' Kyou shouted.

''Honda-san...'' Yuki reached out to touch her before she jerked back and closer to me. 

''I guess its no secret to Yuki Kyou and Shigure that Tohru has been staying out late most nights and well...thats because shes been coming over to the main estate..'' 

''Why?'' Kagura asked.

''We are in a relationship. We have been together 6 months. Tohru has been thinking about moving here to the estate. We love each other and you aren't going to separate us. We are both happy.'' I explained. 

''Tohru..no...but I love you Tohru! You can't love Akito Sohma! FOR GOD SAKES AKI-TO-SOH-MA! HAVE YOU REALISED WHAT SHE HAS DONE TO US? WHAT SHE HAS DONE TO YOU? DAMNIT I COULD'VE CONFESSED SOONER BUT DAMNIT TOHRU I LOVE YOU! AND YOU'RE STRAIGHT! DAMNIT YOU ARE STRAIGHT! YOU ARE NOT LESBIAN, YOU ARE NOT GAY!'' Kyou shouted as Tohru got tears in her eyes.

''Kyou ge-'' I got cut off as Tohru started talking.

''Kyou. DO YOU NOT GET THAT I CAN MAKE MY OWN LIFE CHOICES AND YOU AREN'T GOING TO CHANGE MY SEXUALITY, IF I LIKE BOYS I WILL LIKE BOYS, IF I LIKE GIRLS I WILL LIKE GIRLS, IT IS NOT YOUR CHOICE. AND I LOVE AKITO. YOU WON'T CHANGE THAT. I LOVE AKITO. I DONT CARE WHAT SHE HAS DONE TO ME, IT IS IN THE PAST. KYOU GET THE FUCK OUT. You hurt me and I don't want to be near you right now. Feel free to apologise to me later but now get out of my sight.'' Everyone was surprised at Tohru's outburst. 

''But Toh--'' 

''KYOU FRICKIN SOHMA GET OUT.'' Kyou ran out.

''Honda-san. I'm surprised of your choices but if you would like to be gay and would like to love Akito then I won't stand in your way. I would like to respect your choices.''

''Thank you, you may all leave now.'' I said.


	6. Goodbye Shigure-san!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru moves in with Akito.

A/N - Sometimes I will switch through different spellings of Toru/Tohru's name. Sometimes it will be Toru and sometimes it will be Tohru. I just wanted to let u know that they both mean the same thing, same with Souma and Sohma-

3 months later -

—Torus POV—  
I get up out of my bed a stretch. Today I had to pack my stuff for the move. I really hate having to box up things and move them to a different location. Sometimes they're so heavy and once you get to where you want to place them you don't know where to put your stuff. It's just a big hassle.

"Hmm..10am..not the time I usually wake up but the Souma boys are still asleep." I told myself and go to wake up the 3.

I creep into Yuki's room and giggle , he's mumbling my name and cuddling a pillow "Tohru Tohru Tohru.."

"Yuki-kun, time to wake up..." I told him gently

He just mumbled and turned over

"Yuki-kun, Ayame-san is coming over to ma—" I could barely finish my sentence before Yuki-kun shot out of bed and towards the door.

Now time for Kyou-kun..He had apologised when I came home later that night..after me and Akito had told everyone..I had forgiven him..I walked into his room and giggled, I knew what to tell him ! "Kyou-kun..Kagura-san is coming over here right now.." I giggled as he too, shot out of bed and got dressed and ran to hide under the kotatsu.

Now..Shigure-san was easy to wake up. You do breakfast and he automatically wakes up. I start breakfast and make it quick since I have a lot of work to do today..

"Breakfast is ready, Kyou-kun Kagura-san isn't really coming..I just wanted you to get out of bed. Yuki-kun, same goes for you." They both sighed and began their meal. I started to walk upstairs.

"Oh good morning , Wait isn't Toru-kun going to eat breakfast?" Shigure-san asked. After 9 months Shigure-san had stopped loving Akito.

"No I have to pack my boxes, don't worry I'll be leaving the furniture here!" I smiled and ran upstairs.

—3rd Person—  
"It's so sad! Our flower is moving out!" Shigure said dramatically as always.

"Oh shut up. She's only moving to the main estate." Yuki bonked Shigure over the head

"You think she will come visit us?" Kyou asked solemnly.

"I don't know, Honda-kun has Akito-san now. I'm sure they're going to be busy the next few weeks." Shigure said, suddenly getting serious.

"I understand moving and stuff but that will only take around a week tops. Why the rest?" Yuki asked, knowing Shigure wasn't being an obnoxious pervert.

"I..can't tell you while Toru-kun is in the house." Shigure trailed off.

"I would like to know, Shigure." Kyou told him, getting ticked off.

"Uh, alright," Shigure thought for a moment before getting fake tears to his eyes and a sad voice "Toru-kun!! Please go can you go out to get some lunch for us!?" Shigure shouted as she ran down.

"Of course Shigure-san!" Toru nodded and ran out to get stuff for lunch. He waited until she was out of earshot and told the 2 boys.

"Well!?" Kyou shouted

"Akito-san told me..she wants to propose to Toru-kun." Shigure told them. Kyou's mouth dropped open and Yuki smiled. 'I'm happy for them.' Yuki thought while the other boy thought 'Toru? Getting married? I don't like that thought but to AKITO!? AKITO FRICKIN SOUMA!'

"Well, I'm happy for them." Yuki turned to the TV.

"WHAT? ITS AKITO! AKITO SOUMA! SOUMA AKITO!" Kyou shouted.

"What is, Kyou-kun?" Toru asked, walking inside.

"Oh nothing Toru-kun! Kyonkitchi here is just angry and lashing out! You can keep on packing now!" Shigure waved Toru off happily and turned back to Kyou sternly, slapping him across the face.

"Ow!" Kyou winced, holding his face. Shigure had become very protective of Toru after one night she came home with a burn on her arm. Toru had said the truth, Akito got angry and accidentally burnt her. He doesn't care whether it's Akito or another Souma, nobody will ruin her happiness.

"Let Toru be happy, do you realise how much she has done for you? I may be an overprotective brother and so are you and Yuki but brother or not you aren't going to pry her away from Akito. No matter how many burns Toru has unless Toru says she's unhappy you aren't going to pry them apart." Shigure told him, Reading the newspaper once again.

"Fine." Kyou huffed , turning his head back to the TV.

—Torus POV—  
I sigh. I was not even started yet. I am just sat here on my bed chatting with Akito on the phone. Akito called little over a second ago while I was figuring out what to start with.

"Hey Toru." Akito exclaimed down the phone.

"Hey Aki!" I smiled

"How is the packing going?" She asked.

"Uh. Well..I haven't got 'round to it yet.." I mumbled

"Shall I leave you to it or..?" Akito asked.

"You can stay on speakerphone!" I told her, rummaging around before finding a suitcase.

"Alright." Her voice shouted trough the speaker phone.

"That's where it was." I sighed

"What's wrong Toru?" Aki asked, worriedly

"Nothing I just found a suitcase and I'm going to use that." I giggled.

"Oh alright." Aki giggled back.

"So how is the main house doing?" I asked, starting up a conversation

"Hetic. Maids have been getting your room ready but we've decided who your maids are going to be." Aki told me.

"M-maids? I don't deserve those things." I'm sure she could hear how much I wanted maids.

"Oh come on Toru! Please! You can go to Shigures anytime you want and cook there but over here you will have 3 maids!" Akito whined.

"Okay fine Aki." I huffed, at least I can come and cook over here and clean when they need me.

"Yay! So what have you packed so far?" Aki asked, clearly excited about me moving in.

"Oh just some clothes and shoes so far but my clothes collection is very small." I laughed and sighed.

"Oh well that's fine. The Maids will clean your clothes at the end of every week anyway." Aki reassured me.

"Alright." I huffed, I was uncomfortable with the idea of maids fawning over me and tending to my every need and some of the clothes won't fit into my suitcase.. "There they are." I shouted triumphantly. My brown paper bags that Yuki used in the landslide.

"We will also set out some Yukata's for you so your clothes that you are packing now can be outdoor. If that's what you prefer. I prefer if you wear the Yukatas like I do and have your western clothing be your outdoor clothing but it's your choice, not mine, alright Toru?" She asked, startling me a bit.

I screamed a little "AAAH! Oh wait it's just you Aki, um, I can wear the Yukatas and have my normal clothing be outdoor!" I told her, it'd make her more comfortable if I wear Yukatas so I'll wear them. (I think Yukatas are female Kimonos. If not please correct me!)

"Oh did I startle you a bit?" Aki laughed

"Uh. Um, Y-yeah." I mumbled

"Anyway, we will set out the Yukatas on your bed," Akito started but had to tell a maid something "No! Any bedding is good enough! The maids will change it if she's not comfortable with white, I thought I told you this!," She shouted, seems I'm getting white sheets, I'm fine with white though so it's alright. "What colour Yukatas do you prefer?" She asked gently.

"I-I don't really mind, Akito. Any colour is fine with me." I stuttered, I don't really mind..

"Alright! Well! Are you finished packing?!" She shouted once again.

"Yeah. Yeah I have." I said, admiring my hard work.

"Alright well Hatori and Me and coming to pick you up now!" Akito shouted excited and hung up.

I giggle. Oh wait, I have to say goodbye to Shigure-san, Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun..

"Uhm..g-guys?" I stutter timidly

"Yes Toru-kun?" Shigure-san answered

"Akito is on her way with Hatori-san so I guess this is goodbye..for a while I suppose..if you want I'll still come here and clean, once a month for free, um and I'll be cooking here which you can eat if you want.." I told them.

"Thank you, Toru." Kyou-kun said.

"We are truly grateful Miss Honda." They all bowed to me.

"N-no! Please lift up your heads! I don't deserve this! I'll be coming back to clean and cook!" I reminded them and they lifted their heads.

"How often will you come over to clean and cook?" Shigure-san asked as I sat down

"I will be cleaning once a month and cooking once a month, I will cook around 20 different meals which should get you through around a month but if not you can order takeout." I told them.

"Alright, will you call us once you are settled in?" Yuki-kun asked.

"Yes, I will. Yuki-kun has my direct phone number if you want to contact me personally, but I willl give you my direct phone number in case Yuki-kun isn't home." I said, writing down my number on two pieces of paper and giving them to Kyou-kun and Shigure-san.

Beep! "It seems they are here," Shigure-san pouted "I wanted to spend time with my little flower!"

"Don't worry, I'll come and spend time sometime!" I smiled.

"Have a nice trip Honda-san." Yuki-kun waved

"Yeah." Kyou-kun mumbled.

"Alright, well I'll be taking Toru and we'll be going to the main house." Akito said from behind me, scaring me.

"Ah! Oh, hi Aki!" I smiled and hugged her.

"Hello Toru!" Akito smiles at me and kissed me gently.

I pulled back "Bye-bye Shigure-san, Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun!" I waved and was led to the car by Aki.

—Akitos POV—  
We have arrived at the main house and I hear Toru gasp.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"It's so big, Aki! A-are you sure about this?" She asked and I nodded

"Yeah, haven't you come here before Toru?" I asked her.

"W-well yeah but I didn't realise how big it was.." she mumbled, blushing.

"Oh, alright. Well let's go inside." I told her and led her inside, Hatori on our tail.[


	7. Maids, unpacking and a Sohma banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um hi

\--Tohru's POV-

I looked around the room, it was perfect size..I saw a bed and smiled lightly. I'm not a..queen..why are they treating me so..nice? I saw the white sheets and the black Yukata's. So Akito had gotten me the same colour as hers. Alright. There was a desk in the corner of the room, a mirror and that was basically it. I grabbed the laundry basket I had packed and folded up all my clothing to put inside, putting the basket under the desk. I finished and looked around, looked pretty good. I smiled.

''Tohru-sama?'' Someone asked me.

''U-Uh..thats me..'' I sweated, I liked being called by '-sama' so I let her call her by me that.

''I am your maid, my name is Akiko Sohma. I am your first maid of 3.'' She nodded and walked away.

Another maid came along. ''Tohru-sama?'' 

''Yeah?'' I called out. Another maid. 

''I am your 2nd Maid, my name is Chinami Sohma. I am your second maid of 3.'' She nodded and walked away. 

Another maid..they seem to be calling each other out..

''Tohru-sama?'' They asked.

''Come inside!'' I told them, sitting on my double bed.

''I am your 3rd maid, my name is Satchiko Sohma. I am your third maid of 3.'' She nodded and walked away. 

I sigh and sit on the floor. I just..I don't want to think, I don't want to see..I don't want to listen..Not in a bad way..I just don't know what to do with myself. It's 2PM and I've finished everything..My homework..my unpacking..

''Tohru-sama, Akito-sama asked me to check up on you since she is currently busy..is everything alright?'' A maid asked, I looked up..Akiko-san..

''Yes I'm fine Akiko-san.'' I curled up into a ball and went to sleep..

''If you would like to sleep, I request you sleep on your bed. Akito-sama would be worried if you hurt your back.'' Akiko-san told me and I nodded.

''Okay,'' I lifted myself of the floor and onto the bed ''Thank you Akiko-san.'' I nodded and slept..

\--Around 2 hours later-- 

''Tohru-sama, Tohru-sama?'' I maid shook me to which I woke up.

''Hm? Oh yes, whats wrong Chinami-san?'' I asked, sitting up.

''It's time for dinner, Tohru-sama.'' She told me.

I nodded ''Thank you for informing me, I will be over soon.'' I walked over to my desk, pulling out my laundry basket and grabbing a Yukata.

I walked out the room and went to go eat with Akito in the dining room. (idk where they eat pls dont sue) 

''Hello Tohru!'' Akito beamed, I can see shes truly been changing..

''Hello Akito!'' I beamed back. 

''How was unpacking? I should've helped you, I'm sorry..'' She looked down at her food and slowly began picking at it.

''Oh no Akito, it's fine. It was actually really fun.'' I smiled at her. 

''Ah, I'm glad. I would've felt bad if you needed my help and I weren't there. I was just sorting something out with Yuki, Hatori, Kyou '' I felt confused, My best friends and Hatori-san? 

''Oh, um, alright.'' I nodded and ate my food quietly. 

''Tohru, are you alright?'' Akito asked me worriedly.

''Yes. I am, please, do not worry about me.'' I smiled and reassured her. 

''Uh, Tohru, c-c-can I asked you something?'' She sweated..

''Of course, what's wrong?'' I asked, confused.

''I..you know..You know I love..you..right..?'' She stuttered.

\--Hatori's POV-- 

I helped Akito-san with wanting to get engaged to Honda-kun..I didn't know she would do it tonight. I watched through a creak in the door. 

''Yeah.'' Honda-kun nodded, still looking at Akito-san.

''Well..I..want to love you forever and hold you..in my arms forever..and I want to grow old together with you so..Tohru..,'' Akito-san started to blush, getting on one knee. ''Will you marry me?'' Honda-kun stiffened for a second but relaxed and started to cry happily. 

''Yes Akito! I will marry you!'' Honda-kun whispered happily, hugging Akito-san to which Akito-san cried with her. 

I smiled at them and whispered ''Good job Akito-san, Congratulations.'' I figured I'd leave them to their dinner and left to go work on other patients. 

\--Around a week later, Tohru's POV--

Mrghmm, oh it's 5am..I feel like I haven't slept at all. Today I have to return to school. Last week was my engagement night. Me and Akito are very happy together. I sigh and lift myself out of my bed. I look at my phone, hmm..Yuki-kun texted me last night..so did Kyou-kun..they both told me congratulations. I will tell them thank you at school today..I take my ring off and set it on my desk and take my uniform from under the desk. 

''Tohru-sama, what is wrong, why are you up so early?'' Satchiko-san asked me. 

''I have school today Satchiko-san. I'm sorry.'' I hung my bed, grabbing my socks..

''Oh no it's fine I was just wondering just in case you were hurt.'' Satchiko-san went back to cooking.

I got dressed and quietly and snuck out the main house, running to school. School is starting now. I huff and pant at the entrance. 

''Honda-san!'' I hear Yuki-kun shout.

''Oh, Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun!'' I smile and go over to them. 

''How is Akito-san, not treating you badly, is she?'' Yuki-kun asked, looking for possible bruises or burns.

''No, not at all! She's been nice to me. I've been very happy with her.'' I nodded at them. 

''That's good. So you have any maid's or...anything..?'' Yuki-kun asked. Kyou-kun just looked angry. 

''Yes. Um..Chinami-san..Akiko-san and Satchiko-san..'' I listed.

''So everything is alright at the main house?'' Yuki-kun asked, clearly worried.

''Yes, yes.'' I nodded.

''Tohru, when will you tell Yankee and Physco girl?'' Kyou-kun asked. It seems he is now fine about me and Akito.

''Me and Akito have something to tell all the Sohma's..so after that I suppose.'' I shrugged, walking to class with them

''What are you going to tell us?!'' Momiji-kun ran at me, I dodged him in time thankfully. He ran into Yuki-kun.

''I can't say because I'm not sure Akito wants me to tell anyone yet.'' I giggled and took my seat in class. 

''All aright class today...'' The teachers voice turned into a blur as I got nervous about the banquet tonight..would the others accept me...I know they accept me being in a relationship with Akito but what will they do when they find out I'm going to marry her! I love Akito but..Kyou-kun still doesn't seem happy about us. I shouldn't worry about it too much. I listen to the teacher again..

\--After school, at the main house--

I walked into my room, taking off my shoes and setting down my bag. 

''Tohru-sama, you're back!'' Satchiko-san smiled. 

''Ah, Satchiko-san! Is there anything you need?'' I smiled, setting down a book I was reading.

''No but um..eh..um..n-nevermind..'' Satchiko-san, obviously being the shy type, turned away. 

''Satchiko-san, if you would like to talk or need something I'd be happy to help out.'' I turned her around, smiling at her.. 

''W-well, you seem like..a..nice person..and Akito-sama has permitted Me, Chinami and Akiko to chat with you so..c-can we be..friends..?'' She looked nervous but I reassured her. 

''Of course. I don't mind.'' I look at my still bandaged arm..to think that was only a couple of weeks ago is..scary..

''Oh, Tohru-sama, what happened to your arm?'' Satchiko-san asked, inspecting it.

''I fell off a cliff trying to be-friend Akito..it's still healing..'' I explained. 

''Thats terrible, why were you at the mountain-side though?'' She asked.

''I..told Cat-kun that I..liked Akito-san and he ran off. Cat-kun..he likes me too..I saw Akito and I held my hand out to her, be-friending her but the cliff crumbled before she could shake my hand..I can still feel the pain on hitting the ground..'' I explain..

''Thats sad, but at least you're recovering now, right?'' Satchiko-san asked..

''Of yes of course.'' I reassured her. 

''I like your ribbons, why to wear them?'' She looked at them. 

''I...don't really know..I guess I feel plain..even with these ribbons I feel just like a normal plain school girl..'' I told her, taking them out and putting them on the bedside table. 

''Tohru-sama, there is something special about you that Akito-sama specifically found interesting..'' She smiled gently at me. 

''Thank you, Satchiko-san. I really do enjoy speaking with you but I have to get homework done..'' I told her, remembering my project..

''Oh, sorry Tohru-sama. Come to think of it I have to cook the banquet meals.'' Satchiko-san left the room and I put my ribbons in the drawers 

I finish my project and change into a Yukata. 

''Tohru-sama, your arrival is needed a the banquet is awaited, please follow me.'' Chinami-san motions for my to follow her into the banquet hall. 

''You may leave now.'' Akito's voice tells Chinami-san and she leaves.

''Tohru-kun, why are you here?'' Kagura-san asks. 

''It's none of your business who I have at my banquets or I don't.'' Akito led me to a seat next to hers and I sat down, nervousness evident in my smile. 

''You're all probably wondering why I called you to this banquet today..and why...Tohru is here..'' Akito asked and everyone nodded.

''We have some news...'' I mumbled..

''Oh no! Is Tohru pregnant?!'' Kisa asked, full force, it was hard to stifle laughter.

''N-No..Kisa-san I'm not..pregnant..'' I told her.

''Then what is it you stupid woman?!'' Hiro-san asked, I have to admit his words hurt a lot. 

''Me and Tohru are...engaged..'' Akito smiled, there was many gasps around the room. Kisa and Kagura came to hug me. 

''Yay! I'm so happy for you Tohru-kun!'' Kagura-san jumped on my back and Kisa just smiled at me and sat back down. 

''Congratulations..'' Hiro-san had a distant look in his eyes. I don't really mind. It's fine. 

''Honda-san! I'm so happy!'' Yuki-kun smiled. (Kinda OOC idc)

''Congratulations Tohru.'' Kyou-kun smiled. 

Others just nodded and went back to eating. 

I'll tell Hana-chan and Uo-chan tomorrow.


	8. 4 months to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 months till the wedding

Tohrus POV-  
I'm on my way to tell Uo-chan and Hana-Chan. Akito came with me, but I'm still nervous. I frown.

"Hey Tohru, it's gonna be okay. Even if they don't like you being gay then it's their problem, not ours. Alright?" Akito smiled. Yeah..

"Alright, Aki." I smiled back at her. 

I knocked on Hana-chan's door to show Megumi-san.

''Megumi-san?'' I questioned.

''Saki and Arisa are upstairs, Tohru and who is this?'' Megumi-san pointed to Akito.

''I'm Akito. Akito Sohma.'' Akito smiled...er..tried to smile. Megumi-san glared at Akito.

''Er..Megumi-san are you coming upstairs with us?'' I asked, trying to get the awkward attention to go away which worked since Megumi-san looked back at me softly.

''Yes, Saki said that you had some news, is it okay if I hear it too?'' He asked. The Hanajima's are good people. 

''Of course!'' I said, motioning them that they follow me upstairs as I knock on Hana-chan's bedroom door.

''Come in!'' Uo-chan's voice comes from inside so I open the door and sit at the coffee table, Akito next to me. I lean my head on her shoulder. 

''So what's up?'' Megumi-san asked.

''Um..I am getting engaged..'' I smiled softly at them.

''To orange-top?'' Uo-chan asked.

''I thought it'd be the prince...'' Hana-chan looked at Uo-chan.

''No..Her name is Akito Sohma. This is her.'' I smiled, hugging Aki. 

''She?'' Uo-chan asked and I nodded quietly.

''I am female, as far as I know I have female genitals.'' Aki told them, I blushed like crazy. The night she had proposed..we got a little...reckless.if thats if you want to put it...

''Um..yeah..anyway..do you two want to stay for Dinner?'' Hana-chan asked.

''Oh sorry, we have to go back to the main estate..we have somethings to do.'' I nodded before grabbing Akito's hand and leaving. 

\--Back at the main estate-- 

I sigh inwardly. This wedding is going to be hard to plan, turns out Ayame-san broke his arm. Kagura-san, Kisa-san and Isuzu-san are taking me to try on wedding dresses later today..I have very little money..it's going to be hard to pay for this but I'll make it mom, don't worry. Me and Akito have 4 months to plan this. I go to my room at sit at my desk. I graduate high school in 2 weeks so at least I'll be old enough to not need Shigure-san's permission. 

''Tohru-sama, you have a phone call.'' Akiko-san informed me. 

''Thanks,'' I lift myself off of my seat and head towards the phone. ''Hello?'' I say into it.

''Is this Tohru Honda-san?'' A woman asked.

''Yeah, is everything alright?'' I panicked. 

''Not really Honda-san.,'' She started, I began to imagine the worst.''Your Grandfather died in the hospital today.'' I started to cry.

''W-why?'' My voice quivered. 

''A heart attack. Your relatives brought him in as soon as they realised but when they got here it was too late. Sorry Honda-san.'' She told me and hung up.

I curled up by the phone stand and cried. I didn't even get to say goodbye. WHY DIDN'T THEY INFORM ME SOONER?!

''All the things I could've done and said. All of them. They informed me at the last minute. The last minute. I'm the only Honda left. I'm the only one left. My Aunt's and my uncles don't have the Honda name anymore. They married..I'm the last one of my line, and I'm going to marry. There will be no Honda's left.'' I whispered. No more Honda's. I will be a Sohma. 

''Tohru..? Tohru where are you?,'' I let out a sob. ''Tohru! Tohru! Tohru whats wrong?!'' 

''I..my Grandfather is dead..No more Honda's anymore. None of them Akito, until we marry, I am the only Honda left.'' I cried, hugging Akito. 

''Do you know how he died?'' Akito asked, I nodded.

''Heart attack.'' I said, lying down in bed, falling asleep instantly.

\--Somewhat around 2am-- 

I wake up around 2am and sit up in bed. I sigh, I don't think the Maids will be up at this time. I put on a dress, grab my phone and sneak out the Sohma estate. I run. I don't know where..I just run..

''Where am I? I don't care. I just needed to get away..'' I tell myself, sitting on a log. I just needed a place where my life isn't falling apart..

After an hour of thinking I decide to go back to the Sohma estate. 

\--Back at the Sohma estate--

It was 4am when I arrived back to I went inside and changed into my uniform. (idk what time she went to school last chapter so lets just say...6am..) Mm..2 more hours...

I don't exactly know how to plan a wedding..Oh well...

\--3 hours later--

The teacher..Mayuko-sensei..I don't really know..I feel dizzy...

\--Kyou's POV--

Ughm Stupid teacher. I wander off into my own thoughts...I seriously can't believe Tohru is getting married to Akito..in 4 months I think..I will attend..I can't believe the Cat's room has been destroyed, I'm finally accepted as a Zodiac. I don't know why or how but..I am..I am pulled out of my own thoughts by a Thud on the desk next to me..Tohru..wait Tohru! I look over and panic silently. She's passed out..

''Mayuko-sensei..Honda-san has passed out..'' A girl I remember as Kimi Toudo said. Wait isn't that girl in the student council with the damn rat? 

''Oh..um..Kyou take her to the nurses office.'' I stood up and grabbed Tohru best I could without transforming..

We're half way to the nurses office when I hear a sound ''Nghmm, Kyou-kun?'' She bounced away from me.

''Careful, I checked your forehead, you have a fever.'' I told her, grabbing her hand and forcing her to the nurses office.

\--Tohru's POV--

''Yeah, I'll call your family, Shigure Sohma is it?'' I shook my head.

''Akito Sohma.'' I looked at my hands, why did I have to have a fever right now?

''Ah right.'' The nurse nodded and went away. 

''I'm so stupid. Getting a fever, I'm an idiot..'' I sighed and put my hands on my knees, drawing them up to my chin. 

''Honda-san?'' Yuki-kun called out to me.

''Yuki-kun! Hello!'' I put on a fake smile and grabbed the drink at my side.

''I heard you had a 101 Fever! Thats dangerous Honda-san! Are you alright?!'' I feel like I'm dying, Yuki-kun.

''Yeah, it should be gone by tomorrow.'' I reassure him.

''Alright, I have student council duties to attend to. Bye Honda-san.'' He walks off, waving. 

I drink from the water and set it down. 

I get out a book from my bag and read it. It takes around 2 hours. 

''Tohru!'' I hear a distressed voice call out. 

''Akito.'' I reapply my fake smile and grab my bag, throwing the covers off of me in the process. 

''Are you alright? You can tell me if your not you know.'' She reassures me. My whole body aches, my joints ache, my bones ache.. It all hurts Aki. 

''No, no. I'm fine Aki. You shouldn't worry about me.'' I smile for real. It comes at price though as I feel immense pain shoot through my face while suppressing a wince.

''Alright. Lets go home.''


	9. Bonus chapter: Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter.

\--Tohru's POV--

This the the day I dread. May 9th. Graduation day. I groan and pull myself out of bed. Curse the heavens my fever is gone. I'm happy about my diploma and stuff but..I just..I'm not ready to become an adult! I'm still so innocent and people mistake me for a 14 year old girl rather then a 18 year old high schooler. Christ I'm even engaged! It's going too fast. I don't even deserve this diploma. I was off sick countless number of times, had to leave school countless number if times because I was sick in school. 

''Tohru-sama, today is Graduation day. You must leave for school.'' Chinami-san informs me and I head out the door, not bothering to change my uniform from yesterday. 

''Hey Tohru!'' Uo-chan shouts and waves. 

''Hello Uo-chan!'' I smile and wave back.

''It's crazy about Graduation. We're already adults.'' Hana-chan looks bored. 

''Mhm.'' I nod and smile. 

''So how many months until the wedding?'' Uo-chan asks. Around 3 now..

''3 months.'' 

''How is the planning going, Tohru?'' Hana-chan asks.

''Oh um, it's good. Kagu--I mean 3 of Akito's relatives are helping her pick out a dress.'' I realise they don't know Kagura-san, Kisa-san and Isuzu-san.

''That's nice.'' Hana-Chan nodded.

''Students, its now Graduation time, please go to the Gymnasium.'' My feet move on their own as I pull myself to the Gym hall. 

The next thing I know the principle is calling me. ''Tohru Honda-san.'' I stand up and walk to the podium. 

''Thank you.'' Is all I say before grabbing the diploma and quickly walking off stage. 

It was really *all* I could say. My body wouldn't physically allow me to say anything else. Before I know it school is finishing. Wait. No. 

School is over. 

What am I supposed to do with myself now? I lived for my mothers sake, I went to school for my mother. Now that she's dead, I only had one purpose in life..School..but now that's finished too. I had Akito. I live for her sake now. 

'Everyone passes away eventually Tohru.' 

My mother's voice rings into my mind. 

I watch everyone leave School, Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun smiling. Not at each other but I'm glad their happy. Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-san smiling too. The school gates eventually close and I just sit on the outside wall. I could go home..but going home would be meaning I've left all my high school days behind and sealing my fate as an adult. 

''I'm not ready to be an adult. I don't want to go to university..but I don't want to be an adult either. If I could just rewind time..forever I'd be in my high school years.'' I mumbled. 

I don't know why leaving my high school years is painful. It just..is..and I have no idea why! I sigh and stand up, walking back to my home. I guess I'd have to suck it up. I'm not ready but I can't stay here forever, I have a home to go to, a fiance to get to, a marriage awaiting..

''I'm home.'' I shout, plastering a smile onto my face. 

You have to grow up at some point, you can't stay a carefree child forever.


	10. 2 months to go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months until the big day!

Ik I skipped a month but i want this story finished as soon as possible. 

\---Tohru's POV--

I've graduated high school..and I'm now realising how my days were a repeat of each other. I'd get up, go to school and return home. For my first 2/1 years of high school I'd get up, make breakfast, go to school, come home, make dinner..My life was so dull. To be fair if I went out those boys and my Fiance would worry themselves sick, but I'm 18 now right? I'm a legal adult. I do prefer the inside though, I don't have many friends so..its fine.

''Tohru! Tohru! Its breaking!'' Akito runs into my room, crying.

''Akito! What's wrong? What's breaking?!'' I ask frantically.

''The curse! They're all going to leave me! Tohru!'' Akito screamed, holding her head. I did my best to calm her down. 

''Akito. It's alright. It'll be alright.'' I tell her.

''No it won't be! The curse! The bond! The blood! You don't know anything that we do!'' Akito slapped me as I landed in a far away corner. Akito continued to beat me as a distraction from the curse breaking and I just let it happen. What else could I do? Once she had finished I curled up into a ball and figured it'd be best to sneak away to Shigure-san's house. So with what little strength I had I pulled myself from the floor, grabbed my phone, phone charger and a change of clothes before jumping out the window ('Safely Tohru') and used the way out that Momiji-kun's little sister showed me. I use what is left of my strength, consciousness and ability to breath to run to Shigure-san's house. I run up and knock on the door.

''Shigure-san? Yuki-kun? Kyou-kun?'' I ask gently. I can feel the scratches, tears, bruises and blood pouring down my face, mixing with the rain in the process. 

''Tohru-kun...?'' Shigure-san asks. 

''Oh Shigure-san um..may I sleep here tonight?'' I ask gently.

''Sure, why?'' He leads me to the Kotatsu. 

''I..A..Aki..she..beat me...'' I say quietly. 

''I'll call Haa-san.'' He walks to the phone silently. 

I put my knees to my chest and shake uncontrollably. 

''Honda-kun, spread out your body to I can see the damage.'' I hear Hatori-san. Did I fall asleep.? I suppose so. Oh well I'm awake now.

I silently open my body and let Hatori-san do his work.

''It seems like the ribs are broken..Your leg is broken..you have many scratches and bruises..but thats the extent of your injuries. I recommend you stay here until you heal.'' I nodded and Hatori-san left. 

-3 weeks later..but before a month until the wedding. im still wondering whether tohru will go through with the wedding after this but the next chapter will decide that--

I'm fully healed. My ribs were the first to heal followed by my leg, the bruises are faded and my scratches are now replaced by new skin. 

I wake up in my old bed, not in the bed at the Sohma estate. I weep silently, I'll have to go back to the estate today. I've forgiven Akito-san but if this is what It'll be like when we are married..I'll be living here mostly. I laugh and wipe away the tears, making sure to cover up the tear stains and red spots with some light makeup. 

''Tooru-kun!'' Shigure-san knocked.

''Oh, Shigure-san, what's wrong?'' I asked. 

''Akito-san is here to pick you up.'' I smiled and frowned. Akito-san..is here..

''I'll be out in a minute!'' I said, grabbing my phone, phone charger and my change of clothes. I sighed, composing myself. 

I went downstairs to see Akito-san and Shigure-san chatting. 

''Akito-san..'' I smiled. 

''Tohru, I'm sorry! Please continue to call me by Akito..please don't leave me..please marry me!'' Akito clung to me.

''Mm..Alright...I will Akito..I will marry you..'' I hugged her back. (ok i know i said next chapter but ur gonna have to suck it up k?)

''I love you, Tohru.'' Akito kissed me to which I kissed back.

''I love you too, Akito.'' I laughed happily. 

''Aw! Young love is so cute! Ahahha!'' Shigure-san smiled, needless to say Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun kicked him out the house. Literally kicked him in the gut. 

''Lets go, Ne, Tohru?'' Akito held my arm and I nodded, smiling happily. 

''Damn Akito..I hate Akito so much and Tohru chooses her?!'' I hear Kyou-kun whisper and my smile turns into a frown while I looked at the floor, walking behind Akito. 

-The main house- 

I sit next to Akito looking through Kyou-kun's contact. We hadn't chatted much and his confinement is coming up soon. Is he still getting confined? Well, he was allowed to come to the banquet and Akito has chatted to him so maybe..she's had a change of heart? 

-Kyou's Contact-

Kyou : Yo. How's the main house?

Tooru : It's Alright. How is Yuki-kun and Shigure-san?

Kyou : Still being idiots. Oh um. Thanks for the food. its good.

Tooru : Oh, thank you so much! c:

Kyou : Gotta go, damn rat being annoying and asking what im doing again

Tooru : alright, goodnight Kyou-kun!

Kyou : Night, Tohru.

\--Real life--

I smile and out down my phone, falling asleep on Akito's shoulder, I could faintly see Aki's blush and I chuckled. 

''Do I make you blush, Aki-chan?'' I whispered huskily in her ear.

''Y-Yes..'' She stuttered and I smirked.

''Just think of all the things we can do when we are married..a little of this..a lot of that..I'm very excited Aki-chan, are you?,'' I whispered, tracing her chest and neck. She nodded nervously. ''I'm glad, when we only got as far as touching each other through our clothes I was very sad you know. I want you all..Aki-chan..'' I seduced. 

Aki blushed more as I said that. I leaned away and fell asleep on the window instead. 

\--Akito's POV--

''Do I make you blush, Aki-chan?'' She whispered huskily in my ear.

''Y-Yes..'' I stuttered and She smirked.

''Just think of all the things we can do when we are married..a little of this..a lot of that..I'm very excited Aki-chan, are you?,'' She whispered, tracing my chest and neck. I nodded nervously. ''I'm glad, when we only got as far as touching each other through our clothes I was very sad you know. I want you all..Aki-chan..'' She seduced. 

She leaned away and fell asleep on the window. 

She actually wants to have sex with me? And how did she know how to do that? I look at her and her breath quickened and shortened at random intervals. I heard her whisper my name ''Aki..to..nfghnn.'' She moaned quietly.

''Woah.'' I whispered. 

''We're here, Akito-sama.'' The driver told me and I woke up Tooru.

''Tooru, wake up.'' I shook her and she sat up.

''Ngn, Akito?'' She rubbed her eyes gently. 

''Hey Tooru, we're home.'' I told her. 

''Oh. Mm..Alright.'' She shrugged and clung onto my arm, a little smile playing on her lips.

''Did you mean all the things you said..in the car..I mean?'' I gulped.

''Of course I did Aki-chan. I love you and I find you..,'' She smiled. ''Sexy...'' She whispered into my ear. She licked my neck and pulled away, laughing as if it never happened. Had she been this sensual all along? 

''When did you get so Sensual Tooru?'' I whispered. She was taller than me. 

''I've always been like this. My innocence was all a lie.'' She whispered. She stretched and smiled at me. 

''Mmm..Alright..you know when you were asleep you moaned my name?'' I asked quietly, lifting my head to her shoulder.

''Did I? Haha. Well, if you want..after we getting married..I'll show you what I was dreaming about..'' She whispered, pulling my lips towards hers. 

Pulling away I said ''I'd like that, Tooru-chan.''


	11. 1 month to go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its nearly here!

Wooh! I'm actually excited to write the wedding lol. im gonna make them not have children. theyre just gonna get married and maybe after that ill write a epilogue or a prologue. which ever one it is. im just gonna say its epilogue.

\--Tooru's POV--

'I hate you I hate you I hate you! YOU DISGUST ME! YOU NEARLY TOOK AWAY OKAASAN!!' I screamed. I screamed at a grave. 'I HATE YOU SO MUCH! You arent my father because I FUCKING HATE YOUR GUTS!' I screamed. 

-

I wake up with a jolt and rubbed my forehead. Its been a while since I had that dream. I start to breathe heavily and cry into my arms. 

''Tohru?'' I hear a voice enter my room to which I sob louder. 

''Please leave..who ever you are..please leave..'' I whispered through sobs. 

''Tohru? Whats wrong?'' I look up slowly to see Akito.

''Aki..'' I whispered, wiping away my tears and smiling.

''Why..are you crying..?'' She whispered, sitting on my bed.

''I..just..a dream..of my dad..'' I smile through tears.

''Happy one?'' I shake my head.

''No.'' I look down.

''I've never heard about your dad before..'' She hugged me.

''Its because I hate him. So much. When he died..he nearly took away Mom..I lived for her sake. He nearly took away Mother. I hate him..'' I whispered through angry tears. 

''How?'' She asked, pulling away.

''he died of a cold when I was three and three days later..Okaasan tried to take her life.. I was 3 Akito. THREE! THREE YEARS OLD.'' I shouted at her. 

''Calm down Tooru. Its alright now, isn't it?'' She smiled at me, it took away all the terrible feelings.

''Yeah.'' I sneak a glance at my calendar on the wall and frown. Thats why I had that dream..today is fathers day. 

''I know..I know its fathers day today, want to go to his grave?'' She asked, wiping at the tears.

''Yeah. I'm just going to go on my own.'' I nodded, grabbing clothes, which lead to her leaving the room. 

I stripped myself and looked at myself in my mirror. I hate this body. *My* body. I caress my breast and moan out (Quietly) Akito's name. ''Aki..to..Soh..ma..nghnn..'' I fell to the floor in pleasure but figured to stop once a knot formed in my stomach. I sighed and got dressed. 

Aki came around the corner, blushing, and hugged me. ''Please be safe, Tooru.'' She said, smiling. 

''Sure. I love you.'' I kissed her cheek and waved goodbye. 

\--Katsuya Honda's grave-- 

''Hey Papa..I still hate you but..thank you for forgiving me..'' I sat next to his grave. 

'Don't worry Tooru.' 

''I won't. I'm sorry for hating you but I can't forgive you for nearly making Mother die.'' I smiled. 

'Thats alright. I understand. I know you love me and I love you too.' I felt a cold air on my head and something leaning itself on my back, giving me a hug.

''Thank you. I do love you but,'' Sigh ''It's complicated. I'm conflicted. Are you even my dad?'' I felt the air shrug.

'I don't really know but I love you either way..' The air let go of me. 

''Thanks dad. Uhh...I'm getting married in a month..'' I tell him.

'Oh thats great, to who?' 

''Akito Sohma-san. Shes a great girl, dad. I wish you were alive right now to meet her.'' 

'I wish I was alive too, I wanted to see you grow up. I wanted to see Kyoko grow up too, but at least I can watch over you with your mother at my side.' 

''Yeah, thanks dad. I think I'm gonna go now, alright?'' I asked, standing up and brushing myself off.

'Alright, love you Tooru.'

''Love you Dad.'' I told him and left. 

\--Main house.--

I let go of a breath I didn't know I had been holding as I put down my bag and headed to my room. 

''Hey Tooru, how did it go?'' Aki asked me.

''Oh, it went good, I told him I was getting married..'' I told her, sitting on my bed while patting the seat next to me. She sat. 

''Is he alright with it?'' I leaned my head on her shoulder and relaxed.

''Yeah, Katsuya is a good man.'' I nodded.

''Why aren't you calling him by his first name?'' Aki asked.

''I'm not sure he is my father.'' I admitted. 

''H-how?'' I got up and sighed, rummaging around my bag. 

''Here.'' I passed her a photo of my 'Dad' and Mother holding me as a baby,

''What else of proof?'' Aki asked as I relaxed back onto the bed and onto her shoulder.

''People..at his funeral..said Okaasan had a affair with another man.'' I smiled. 

''Alright..'' She closed the conversation and we just sat in complete silence. 

We sat in good silence for an hour before Aki opened up another conversation.

''You know I heard you masturbating before? It turned me on you know..'' She whispered. 

''Did it? Maybe we could do it together after the wedding..I'd be very happy if we did..you know..'' I smiled against her ear.

''So would I Tooru. I just love it when you say my full name when you did this morning..'' She smirked.

''I'm glad you do..because I love you..'' I lean back onto her shoulder and reach up to caress her cheek.

''I love you too.'' We fall asleep in that position. 

\--Sorry if its short lol--


	12. Bonus chapter: The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding! c:

um i wasnt gonna do the wedding chapter but i decided i wanted to do it as a bonus chapter.

\--Tooru's POV--

I sigh and look into the mirror for the thousandth time. 

''You sure I look good in this Kagura-san?'' I sighed.

''Of course you do!'' She reassured me. 

I looked into the mirror and looked down at my dress

I'm not sure but..if Akito loves me..she'll accept me right?

\---Akito's POV, in her room--

I sigh and look down at my dress. 

I hated dresses but this was my wedding day. I had to look decent. 

''You look fine Akito-san. She loves you no matter what.'' Hatori told me. 

''I know..I'm just nervous....'' I sighed. 

''Honda-san loves you! All that matters is that she loves you.'' Yuki reassured me.

''I guess..Well..its time..'' I looked at the floor and smiled shyly. I was about to marry someone. 

I walk out and go to the Sohma church, standing at the aisle, waiting for Tooru.

\--Tooru's POV--

''It's time, Oneechan..'' Kisa-san told me. She had grown up so much. I believe she was 15 now and Hiro-san was also 15. They were together openly. Her big eyes and cute hair cut never faded though. 

''Yeah, come on Tooru-kun!'' Kagura-san pushed me towards the front of the church. 

''I'm scared.'' I whispered. The bridal theme (idk what its called mk?) played and I shyly smiled and walked in. 

There were gasps heard everywhere and 'aw''s as I walked by. My best friends Uo-chan and Hana-chan couldn't be there because of family emergencies. That made me sad but I have all my other friends. I didn't allow Kureno to come, Akito agreed. Besides he moved to America for some reason..I stood facing Akito.

''Today we are here to celebrate the love of Tooru Honda and Akito Sohma. The love these two share is special and deep, Akito has changed for the better and so has Tooru. They love each other and have sealed the promise to be together forever. We all love one 'nother in some way..Akito and Tooru's love is fragile yet strong, romantic yet innocent, they have both saved each other in some way and we are here to celebrate the love they share..Have you two prepared vows?'' The priest smiled. I nodded and Akito nodded. ''Tooru Honda.'' 

''Akito, For most of my time at the Sohma's I never knew how I felt about you. I was confused. Yet the day after you had introduced the bird..I was thinking about it. I realised what I felt was certainly love. The day I had fell off the cliff, I felt like bawling my eyes out since I thought I'd die. I hadn't told you how I actually felt about you. I thought I was going to loose you. But I'm so glad we're here today, In this church..getting married. We've come a long way Akito, and I feel like we'll go a long way too..I promise to take you in sickness and in health..In life and death..'' She smiled. 

''Akito?'' The priest asked.

''Tooru, for most of my life I never thought I could love anyone. After meeting you at the school that day..I couldn't get you out of my head. I had hurt you that day at the beach house out of love and hate. At the time I hated that I had come to love you. I..thought that clinging onto Kureno's arm was the way I could come to hate you. I could never get you out of my mind. Now..I just love you and I can't help that. You've made me a better person and if you continue to stay by my side I will continue to be a good person. I can't be born again yet I can change, lets stay together, always..'' I smiled. 

''Tooru, do you take Akito as your lawfully wedded wife?'' The priest asked.

''I do.'' 

''Akito, Do you take Tooru as your lawfully wedded wife?'' 

''I do.'' Akito's smile only got wider and so did mine.

''You may kiss the bride.'' Akito leaned in and gave me a kiss. I softened into the kiss and cheers erupted. We walked down the aisle hand in hand. Shigure-san stopped Akito.

''Huh?'' Akito looked at Shigure-san. Shigure-san looked stern Akito in the eye. Shigure-san is dating Mitsuru-san now..anyway..Shigure-san looked Akito stern in the eye and said to her.

''Take care of my little Orphan. If you don't there will be consequences. I trust you will take care of her.'' Shigure-san sat back down. 

''I will.'' Akito whispered. We continued to walk down the aisle.. 

Once out the church I whispered ''I love you, Aki.''

''I love you too, Tooru.'' She whispered back. 

\--

This chapter was really fun to write! I had a hard time coming up with the vows but all in all it ended well. c: im really happy about this chapter!


	13. Tohru? Why are you scared of me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru becomes scared of Akito. This is 2200+ words so..sorry...

Tohru's POV-

I sigh and lay down on my bed. I did not feel good at all. I gag and throw up into a nearby bin. I didn't drink at the Wedding Party but I felt terrible. I had a headache, was throwing up and all the bones in my body just wanted to give up and tell me it wasn't worth it.

I didn't have a fever so what the frick is wrong with me?

"Tooru-Sama? Are you alright? You want me to get Hatori-Sama ?" Satchiko-san asked, coming into my room. I would've said no but god was my head hurting and if I throw up any long I won't have any acid in my stomach left.

"Get—-Ha—-brghnn," I threw up into the bin once again "—-Tori-san..." I finished and she ran off to go find him.

"I swear I feel like death. I wouldn't be surprised if I just passed out right now and never woke up.." I said to myself and I heard a chuckle.

"You know if you don't wake up I'll be sad." I heard Aki say.

"Hey Aki." I trailed off, my hand flying to my mouth and proceeding to throw up into a bin.

"You don't look well." She laughed and sat beside me.

"That's because I'm not." I laid down my bed, trying to hide my tears as Aki laid beside me.

"Please don't cry, Tooru." She wiped away my tears and I giggled.

"Honda-san?" Hatori-san knocked.

"Come inside." I smiled

"Er, Hatori. It's Sohma. Tohru Sohma." Akito empathised.

"Yes, sorry I forgot. Sohma-san I'm here." Hatori-san smiled.

"Please just call me Tooru." I tried to smile when I threw up again. I'm lucky I have this bin next to me.

"Alright Tooru what seems to be the problem?" Hatori-san asked after Akito left the room.

"I keep throwing up and my head is throbbing." I explained, putting a hand to my head.

"Well..I don't really have a diagnosis..I'll give you some pills and they should get rid of your headache and vomiting." I snatched the pills out of his hand feeling irritated and took them.

"Mmmm..I'm going to sleep, goodnight Hatori-san." I laid down on my pillow and clonked right out.

\--Akito's POV--  
I watched as Tohru thrashed violently in her sleep. She cried, she screamed and thrashed. It was simply painful to watch. I decided to wake her up. 

''Tohru? You're having a bad dream.'' I shook her shoulders.

''Nghnn...Akito..?'' She rubbed her eyes gently and sat up. 

''Yes. Are you alright?'' I asked. 

''Yeah..thank you.'' She then realised who I was and pulled away in fear.

''W-whats wrong?'' I asked, whats wrong with her?

''D-don't touch me.'' She put her hands up in defence, getting as close to the bed frame and she could.

''It's me, Akito?'' I questioned. Did she not know it was me?

''Don't get near me! Don't touch me! Don't hurt me! NOT AGAIN DON'T HURT ME PLEASE.'' She pleaded whilst cowering in fear.

''I won't hurt you. If you don't want me to touch you or get near you I won't but I won't hurt you.'' I stated plainly. 

''You will. You'll hurt me, won't you? You have Kyou-kun in confinement right now, don't you? You want to hurt me too, don't you? You'll whip Kyou-kun until he bleeds out, won't you? YOU'LL BREAK MY BONES AGAIN, WON'T YOU?'' She shouted, still shaking, pleaded and holding her hands up in front of her face. I can see her tears. 

''I don't. I destroyed the cats room long ago, Tohru. Please don't cry, I love you.'' I got closed to her and she screamed when I went to wipe away her tears. 

''YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU BEAT ME! YOU WHIPPED ME! YOU HURT ME! YOU BROKE MY BONES!'' She screamed which caused Hatori to come running in. 

''Whats going on?'' He asked.

''Tohru is afraid of me.'' I pointed towards Tohru who was holding her head in her knees and shaking out of fear. 

''Why?'' I shrugged. 

''Remember the night..I hurt her?..'' I gulped.

''Yeah.'' Hatori nodded. I prepared my words.

''I think..she's having flashbacks...and...I..was...hoping..you could..erase her memories of the beating?'' I asked.

''I can no longer do that Akito. With the curse breaking it also took away my ability to wipe memories.'' Hatori nodded.

''But, I also have something else to confess..'' I looked down.

''Oh god what did you do?'' 

''Not only did I beat her..I whipped her with the whip I used to use on Yuki.'' I hid my face.

''Idiot.'' Hatori brushed past me and to Tohru.

''I am an idiot.'' I whispered to myself as I watched Hatori communicate with Tohru.

''Tohru?'' He asked gently.

''GET AWAY! DON'T HURT ME!'' She screamed. It hurts to see her like this.

''Tohru. Don't be afraid, its me, Hatori.'' He put his hand on her shoulder to which she looked up and hugged him.

''Hatori-san, Hatori-san, Hatori-san...Shes going to hurt me, isn't she? Akito..shes going to whip me again, isn't she? She has Kyou-kun in the cat's room, doesn't she?'' She whispered after Hatori pulled back from the hug.

''No, Akito doesn't want to hurt you. She loves you. Do you want to see if Kyou *is* in the room?'' Hatori asked.

''Yeah. I want to get him out of the cats room! I'll take his place if I have to!'' She got up and followed him. 

Hatori went to where the cat *would've* been staying had the curse not broke. 

''Kyou-kun?'' Tohru looked all around for him. I watched from afar. 

''See?'' Hatori said.

''HE'S DEAD ISN'T HE! SHE KILLED HIM DIDN'T SHE?'' Tohru screamed. 

''Call him and see.'' Tohru ran to her room to retrieve her phone.

After a few rings it picked up. ''Huh? Tohru, whats wrong?'' Kyou asked. 

''ARE YOU ALIVE? WHERE ARE YOU? DID AKITO PUT YOU IN THE CATS HOUSE?! KYOU-KUN!!'' Tohru shouted. 

''Tohru? Are you alright? I'm at home with Shigure and Yuki. Whats wrong? Did Akito do something?'' Kyou asked.

''SHES GOING TO HURT ME ISN'T SHE? SHE'S HURT YOU HASN'T SHE? I'LL TAKE YOUR PLACE KYOU-KUN PLEASE JUST DON'T GO TO THE CONFINEMENT HOUSE!'' She screeched down the phone.

''We're coming over.'' Kyou hung up. 

''Tohru? Maybe you should have a chat with Akito? I'll hold her down so she won't do anything, Ne?'' Tohru's eyes widened but she nodded nonetheless.

''Just go with it.'' He whispered in my ear to which I nodded.

I sat down opposite Tohru on the bed. ''Tohru. I promise I won't hurt you, I love you more then anything and seeing you like this hurts me. I didn't mean to hurt you that night, It was all such a blur.'' I reasoned. 

''I..don't know..Akito-san...you will hurt me, won't you though? We're married but...You will hurt me..I'm an outsider no matter who I marry.'' She whispered. 

''DON'T YOU DARE HURT HONDA-SAN!'' Yuki burst into the room which startled Tohru as she jumped into my arms. I held her close while she tried to struggle. She eventually gave in but she was still shaking. 

''She isn't hurting Tohru. Tohru is having..flashbacks..and is now terrified of Akito.'' Hatori explained. I kissed Tohru's head and she squeaked.

''Tohru?'' I let go of her while Kyou came up and smiled at her.

''Kyou-kun, you're alright?'' She asked.

''Yes I am! See Akito hasn't hurt me.'' I watched as Yuki and Hatori left the room. 

\--Yuki's POV--

I sigh and leave the room with Hatori after speaking to him about a suggestion that might get Honda-san to trust Akito again.

''Well? What is it?'' Hatori asked.

''I was thinking, does Akito still own her whip and knife?'' I look him dead in the eye.

''Yes, I think so.'' Hatori nodded.

''Maybe Akito should throw them out while Honda-san watches? That way Honda-san will know Akito won't hurt her.'' I thought that was a pretty cool idea. If Haru was here he'd praise me. 

''Yeah Yuki, we'll do that but it's also a matter of *trust*. Tohru has lost all trust in Akito. She was fine at the wedding and the month before the wedding and even before she fell asleep she talked to Akito and letting Akito cuddle up to her. It may have a bigger meaning then we thought, you know Yuki?'' Hatori sighed. 

''We need Honda-san to tell us what happened, exactly when it did and exactly what Akito had said to make it trigger *now* instead of earlier, but first we do need to restore even the littlest bit of trust Honda-san has in Akito.'' I pinched the bridge of my nose, this will take longer than I thought. Akito what the hell did you do to Tohru? 

''Yuki, you and Kyou may have to move here for a while, you two might have to accompany her to go to dinner and sleep.'' Hatori told me. 

''Thats fine with us, but other than throwing away Akitos stuff, how do we get Honda-san to trust her again?'' This is going to be longer and harder then I originally thought. Honda-san is a very trusting and loving person so I thought Honda-san would see Akito throw away the...stuff...and then it'd all be ok. 

''I don't know. Tohru could come to fear or hate Akito and try to divorce her if we don't resolve this soon.'' Wait, what?

''But, Honda-san is a very loving person! She couldn't hate anyone even if she tried!'' I shouted.

Hatori shook his head. ''Tohru is a complicated person, Yuki. She is very stubborn too. She once told me she hated Kureno and I over-heard her tell Akito that she hated her father.'' I gasped. Her Father?! Kureno?!

''You have to be mistaken.'' Hatori shook his head and pulled out his phone.

''I knew it'd be wrong to do this but I knew it'd come in handy one day.'' He pulled me into his office and played a recording of Tohru and Akito.

''Why are you crying?'' Akito's voice spoke. 

''I..Just..a dream of my...dad..'' Honda-san whispered.

''Happy one?'' She questioned.

''No.'' 

''I've never heard about your dad before.'' Akito moved around. 

''Its because I hate him. So much,'' I gasped ''When he..died..he nearly took away Mom. I lived for her sake. He nearly took away mother and I hate him.'' She whispered.

''How?'' Akito asked.

''He died of a cold when I three and three days later..Okaasan tried to take her life..I was three Akito. THREE! THREE YEARS OLD!'' Honda-san shouted.

Hatori closed his phone and returned it on his desk. 

''Proof.'' Was all he said.

''But..Honda-san..'' I whispered.

''You think you know her but just like us..she has secrets buried deep inside too..'' I nodded.

''True but back to the problem..Akito..What if we force her to hug Akito until she trusts her again?'' I knew this idea was idiotic. 

''How idiotic are you Yuki? That might not only worsen her trust in Akito it'll break her trust with you as well,'' I knew this. ''Tohru has trust issues. You of all people should know this, as one of her best friends Yuki.'' I knew this too.

''I know that..I just--I don't know..we have to find out what Akito had said to her before anything..'' I sigh.

''Yuki. Tohru has fallen asleep and we wanted to see whether you wanted to talk to Akito before we leave?'' Kyou asked.

''We'll be staying here for a while now Kyou. But yes actually speaking to Akito would help with our plans.'' I brushed past him. 

''Mmm..If its for Tohru..fine..'' He said, catching up to me. I must admit since the curse broke me and Kyou have become good friends and I quite enjoyed his company. 

\--Kyou's POV--

I lead Yuki and Hatori to where Tohru was sleeping and Akito was watching her, looking at her sadly.

''Akito?'' Yuki asked gently from behind her.

''Oh yes Yuki?'' You could hear the pain in Akito's voice. 

''We would like to discuss a thing or two.'' Yuki sat down on a nearby chair and so did I, Hatori just stood there.

''Sure, what do you need to know?'' Akito asked

''Its about Honda-san,'' You could see Akito's pain through her eyes at the mention of her. ''What exactly did you say to hear the night you beat her? Don't worry we *won't* get angry we promise. We are doing this to re-build Honda-san's trust in you. If you do lie we will not hesitate to separate Honda-san from you.'' Yuki explained and she gulped. 

''W-well..the curse was breaking and she tried to comfort me..I told her she knew nothing about the curse and proceeded to beat her. I told her..that..she was just..my toy and once married..she'd be locked up and whipped everyday. I didn't mean it, I promise. I love her but in my pain and rage obviously I hurt her.'' Akito cried into her hands.

''Damn it Akito. I'm calling Shigure hold on.'' Hatori called Shigure.

''Why?'' Akito asked.

''He might slap you.'' I told him, rubbing my cheek from where he had slapped me.

''I see.'' Akito shut up and awaited Shigure's arrival. 

We sit in silence before we see Akito move, we looked at her as she put her hand on Tohru's cheek and cried. ''I love you. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything..I'm so sorry..I love you Tohru..I really do..'' We knew Akito wouldn't have hurt Tohru on purpose. 

\--Time skip.--

Shigure burst into the room in a flying rage and stormed over to Akito who was still crying and whispering loving words. 

''Hello..'' Akito sat up and look at Shigure. 

''YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID TOHRU DO TO DESERVE ANYTHING OF WHAT YOU DID!'' Shigure slapped her and pushed her onto the ground. Hatori stopped him before he could hurt her anymore. 

Damnit Akito, you're an idiot.


	14. Haru and Isuzu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now time for Haru and Isuzu.

-Hatsuharu's POV--

I was playing a video game when I got a phone call from Yuki. What does Yuki want?

I pick up the phone.

''Yo Yuki what's up?'' I say, continuing with my video game.

''Haru, this is about Honda-san.'' Yuki says seriously. Oh..about Honda-san?

''What 'bout her?'' I ask while pausing my video game. 

''Honda-san..around a few months ago...remember when the curse broke?'' Yuki gulps on the other line.

''Yeah...'' I trail off. I swear if Akito did something to Honda-san I will kill Akito.

''Well...while we were celebrating and what not at Shigure's house. Of course we didn't drink alcohol but we didn't think of Honda-san and maybe we should've...'' Yuki explains. What? He's not making sense.

''Akito whipped and beat Honda-san badly. She broke her ribs and stuff...she's all better now of course but Honda-san is now having flashbacks and is terrified of Akito.'' Yuki sighed. I sighed inwardly, I guessed correctly then...no surprise.

''What does this mean?'' I asked, concerned for one of my best friends. I had many best friends..Yuki, Momiji, Hatori, Rin, Honda-san...thats not a long list is it Haru? 

''Me and Kyou are going to be living at the main estate until Honda-san can trust Akito again.'' Yuki informed me.

''Bet you aren't happy about that, huh?'' I asked jokingly as I turned off my TV. I should really go see Yuki and Honda-san..I better make sure I don't run into Akito because I swear I *might* go black. 

''I don't really want to be here but if it's for Honda-san I can put up with it. Besides..If this fails Honda-san may come to hate Akito and try to divorce her.'' I nodded. 

''Yeah true.'' I nodded my head again.

''Oh, got to go.'' Yuki said quickly and hung up. 

I sigh. I should probably call Rin to help us with Honda-san. Me and Rin are back together because of the curse being broken and Akito can't boss us around anymore. 

I call Rin and tell her what I know.

\--Time Skip--

Me and Rin arrive where Akito and Honda-san are staying. I can hear screaming and crying all coming from Honda-san. 

''Uhhh...'' Rin looks confused and horrified. 

''We just have to go in.'' I told her, ushering her inside. We stand outside Honda-san's door.

''GET AWAY! DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE AKITO! DON'T PUT ME IN CONFINEMENT! I'LL DO ANYTHING!'' Honda-san cried. We open the door.

''Haru? Isuzu...?'' Kyou asks, confused. 

''Yuki called me and since Rin is one of Honda-san's best friends I thought maybe we could help.'' I shrugged and sat down.

''He..ll...o...'' Akito looks at me nervously. 

''You...Akito....don't you dare talk to me unless you want to die..'' I say in a dangerous and low tone which makes her cower back in fear.

''Tohru.'' Rin walks up to her. Honda-san is holding her head in her knees and putting her hands on her head for protection.

Honda-san screams. ''NO!'' 

''Tohru. Its me..Isuzu.'' Rin walked up to her. 

''Isuzu-san...?'' Honda-san asks quietly. 

''Now Tohru listen to me alright?'' Honda-san nods. ''We want you to walk with us and Akito is going to throw away her whip and Knife so she can't use them anymore.'' Honda-san stumbles up from the bed. 

''I...I'm scared Isuzu-san.'' Honda-san whispers.

''Well, I'm here so if Akito tries anything, I have your back.'' I smiled. 

''Hatsuharu-san?'' She asks.

''Yes I'm here, So Me, Yuki and Kyou will hurt Akito if she *does* try anything.'' I fist bumped the air.

We all went towards the bin and Akito got out her Whip, Knife...and wait....is that...a fucking sword??!

''You have a sword?'' Hatori asks. 

''Of course I do.'' Akito says casually..

I can feel Honda-san shaking as I hold her between me and Rin. 

Akito just throws them in the bin and goes towards Honda-san. Me and Yuki block Akito from getting to Honda-san while Rin just stays holding her. ''Can I not see my wife?'' Akito asks and brushed past us. 

I mouth to Honda-san ''We *will* hurt her if she tries anything, Don't worry.''

Honda-san is just silently shaking as Akito goes up and hugs her. 

\--Kyou's POV--  
I didn't want Tohru to end up like this, this is why I tried to pry them apart in the beginning. Now look what Akito has done to her. I won't hesitate to beat Akito up, especially for Tohru, but yet again, here I am, being labelled as the 'Bad guy'.

Akito continues to hug Tohru and eventually I see her hug her back. ''Aki, I love you, I really do..but..how can I trust you?'' 

''Tohru..I love you so damn much. I will do anything to make you trust me again..'' She whispered.

\--9 months later--  
Me and Yuki have helped Tohru trust Akito again. Tohru slept in Akito's bed last night and me and Yuki get to go home today so we're just packing up the rest of our stuff. I can see out of my eye Tohru laughing and kissing Akito. I still loved Tohru..

''Bye!'' Me and Yuki shout before closing the door. 

\--Tohru's POV--

In the past 9 months I've come to trust Akito again and I trust she won't do anything to me now. 

''Tohru, do you want to go out of a walk?'' Aki asks. 

''Of course, I'd love to!'' I smile to which she smiles back. I've missed my soulmate. 

We head off into the forest together, walking happily as if the past 9 months didn't happen. 

''Tohru,'' I hmm a response. ''You know I love you, don't you?,'' I nod. ''Good.'' 

We keep walking for an hour. 

''Oh crap, I need to go back for my check-up with Hatori. Wanna come with?'' Aki asks.

''Sorry, I just need to clear my head of a few things.'' I smile at her.

''Alright! I'll be back in 20 minutes.'' Aki runs off. 

-Time skip-

I sigh and keep on walking. Akito should be back in around...10 minutes..

''Are you lost?'' A female voice that sounds like Akito asks.

''Oh no, just waiting for my wife to come back.'' I smile and look up at her. She looks like an older version of Isuzu-san..shes wearing a Yukata like Akito does and her facial features are the exact same as Akito's...

''Wife? Who are you married to?'' She asks.

''Akito Sohma..'' I whisper.

''Ah so you're..Honda Tohru-san?'' She asks again.

''Yes I am, may I ask for your name?'' I smile up at her. We weren't that tall in height difference but she was definitely taller then me.

''Ren Sohma-san. Akito's mother.'' Akito's....mother?!

''Oh it's very nice to meet you Ren-san!'' I feel tense all of a sudden...I'm suddenly scared of her...

''So you seem as nice as the Young Sohma's have said but I know who and what you really are! You're a monster! Just like Akito!'' She shouted, pulling out her knife. I knew not to scream..

''R--Ren-s-s-san?'' I ask, terrified. She doesn't say anything, she just slashes my cheek and deeply slashes my neck and stomach. ''It hurts!'' I cry out.

''REN!'' I remember Akito's voice..Akito..

Akito doesn't wait for Ren-san's reply as she grabs me and runs off with me. 

I'm loosing a lot of blood. ''Ak--ito..I'm loosing..blood..'' I say weakly. 

''HATORI!'' Akito screeches, Hatori-san is there in a flash..

''Yes, what's wrong?!'' Hatori-san asks.

''That woman hurt Tohru!'' Hatori-san takes me in his arms and puts me on the floor, tending to my cuts. 

''It hurts Hatori-san..It hurts...'' I whispered while crying silently. 

''I can only imagine the pain, Tohru.'' Hatori-san says before I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

\--Akito's POV--

I hate that woman, I wish she wasn't my mother. I should've told Tohru to come with me..I want to put that woman in jail. She's a Sohma though and putting *any* Sohma in jail will constitute a bad reputation for us.


	15. Recovery, a fight and an unforgettable night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Yeah...

\--Tohru's POV--

I wake up and look at my bedside table for my phone to see what time it is..but I'm not in my bed at the main estate..I'm in a hospital bed. No body is here. I look around my room and see a bag on a chair. I sigh. I try to move but cry in pain from my neck, stomach and oddly, my cheek. 

''Tohru!'' A distressed voice calls out, coming in--no wait...ran into the room...

''Mmm..Aki..? Why am I here...?'' I ask sadly. I don't really remember anything. I have so many questions but I settled on 'Why am I here?' 

''That woman attacked you.'' Akito picked up my bag and handed it to me, sitting down in the process. 

I dig in my bag and find my Phone, put it to the side and rummage in my bag again..mm..where is it? Oh here it is. I smile in silent triumph. My wallet. 

''Tohru..'' She whispered.

''Yes?!'' I asked way too quickly.

''How can you still smile? After all you've went through? How can you smile so innocently?'' She frowned. I giggled happily.

''That's because..I..I can't be selfish can I? But I'm always happy. I'm always truthful. So no need to worry.'' My voice took a serious turn, but I cannot deny that I am one truth person.

''Huh?'' She asks, clearly confused by the tone which my voice took. 

''How long have I been out?'' I asked. I don't remember a few things other then I was stabbed..I think...

''Just an hour or two. Enough time to get you to the hospital before you lost too much blood.'' She joked to which I smiled at her. 

''Are you okay, Did she hurt you too?'' I asked.

''No. I'm fine! You have stitches though that might scar. Girls as pretty as you shouldn't have scars.'' She mumbled while blushing. Aw Aki! But I don't mind if I'm scarred. It doesn't matter as long as I have her. I live for her sake. 

''No no. I mean..it's fine. You shouldn't worry about it. I don't mind if I'm scarred, it doesn't matter as long as I have you.'' Because I live for your sake..I can't tell her that though, can I now? Something comes back to me. 

\--Flashback sounds wooo (or whatever the noises they make are idk)--

''You have to keep trying! You have to find your purpose in life. I'm still finding mine but it doesn't matter whether its an object or a person. What matters is if you find your life's purpose within it!'' I cried at Ritsu-san. 

The roof suddenly felt slippery. Before I knew it I nearly fell but I want to live so I pulled myself back up I broke Shigure-san's roof though. 

\--Back to current time sounds--

''Really? Are you sure *I'm* enough.'' She asked.

''Yeah because I love you and I find purpose within you.'' I tell her while pulling (Painfully, ow.) my body close to hers and capturing her lips. 

After a minute so pulled away. ''I'm glad. I love you too.'' She smiled.

''Tohru-kun!!'' Shigure-san burst into the room. I jolted back to my bed and winced. 

''Hi Shigure-san.'' I smile.

''I heard you got stabbed or Ren attacked you!?'' I nodded.

''I got attacked, I'm fine though, I should be able to go home in a few days.'' I reassure him. 

''Oh I'm glad.'' Shigure-san sat next to Akito. 

WELL APPARENTLY I WAS FUCKING WRONG! (See Chapter named; Bye Shigure-san! for more details or it might be; Bonus chapter: The wedding. Where it says 'Shigure-san's crush on Akito had disappeared) SHIGURE-SAN MAY BE *DATING* MISTURU-SAN BUT THAT DOESN'T STOP HIM FROM TRYING TO HOLD AKITO'S HAND! Akito sat the opposite side of me but that didn't stop the tick mark from going away. Akito could see the tick mark and I got two fucking tick marks when Shigure-san moved back next to Akito and did the exact same same thing! 

''Shigure-san, get out.'' I said in a low voice.

''Huh, why?'' He asked. 

''I don't want any visitors except Akito.'' I lied.

''Oh, alright! See you later Akito, Tohru-kun!'' He skipped on his merry little way.

As soon as he closed the door I whispered to myself ''No you won't. You won't see daylight again if you do what you just did and think you can get away with it.'' I heard a giggle next to me and I looked over.

''Good threats.'' She smiled and I smiled back. My tick marks disappeared. 

''Tohru.'' Hatori-san knocked.

''Oh, come inside!'' I looked towards the door and see it opening revealing Hatori-san in his usual attire.

''Are you up for visitors?'' He asked.

''Yes,'' He turned away. ''Just make sure Shigure-san isn't in here otherwise he will not..I swear..he will not see daylight again..'' I added.

''Y-yes.'' He rushed away. As if my threats are scary, but I do like to think what I *would* do to Shigure-san..Its nice to think about.

''Onee-chan!'' Kisa-san opened the door and came to hug me.

''Stupid woman.'' Hiro-san said, sitting next to me, the opposite chair to Akito. 

''Don't talk to Tohru like that.'' Kyou-kun came in and hit him on the head. I wonder what would happen if Kyou-kun had kids. I hope he wouldn't hit them. Oh god.

''Hello.'' Hatsuharu-san came in and sat next to Akito. 

''Hey Tohru.'' Isuzu-san came in and sat next to Hatsuharu-san. I've got to admit they're a cute couple. 

Kyou-kun sat next to Hiro-san. Then Yuki-kun came in ''Hello Honda-san!'' He said cheerfully and took a seat next to Isuzu-san. 

''Hello Honda-kun.'' Kureno sat next to Kyou-kun. WAIT WHO INVITED HIM!?

''Please leave Kureno.'' I told him, he nodded and left. 

''Tohru-chan! Are you alright! Oh and hello Kyou-kun My love!'' Kagura-san sat next to Kyou-kun, cuddling his arm yet looking at me. Kinda awkward...

''Tohru! Tohru!'' Momiji-kun ran in and gave me a hug. I winced but smiled and gave him a hug back. He sat down next to Yuki-kun. 

''Tohru-kun! Oh! I'm sorry I could've been here earlier but oh my dearest Mine said I had to finish this astonishing dress which I think you would look dashing in but alas you are here in this retching hospital yet you are the light that brings this hospital joy even if you are hurt! As soon as you are out of this mess you are going to come to my shop and try on many of my latest creations! I'm sure Akito would just love to see you in the sexy Maid uniform that I was just finishing up. Mine sadly could not be here with us because she had an emergency but I wondered what emergency would be more saddening and alarming then our precious Tohru-kun in a hospital due to being attacked?!'' Ayame-san finished his rant while I just sat there sweating. Like seriously, dude, does this guy breath at all? Ayame-san sat next to Kagura-san. 

''I'M SORRRY I WASN'T HERE EARLIER!!!!!!!! I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRRYYYYYYY I WAS LATEEEEE!!!!! I SHOULDN'T WALK ON THIS EARTH!! I'M SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Yep..that's Ritsu-san. He got dragged away by Hatori-san. 

''Tohru-kunnn! I thought you didn't want visitors!! Why did you invite them!'' Shigure-san came in and whined. 

''You were trying to seduce my wife.'' I deadpanned at him. His jaw dropped.

''I was not.'' I got a tick mark. He saw that, I'm positive he did. Actually I'm positive everyone did. 

''Do not lie to me old man.'' I looked him dead in eye. He backed away. 

''Shigure, you better leave. Shes angry and she made threats towards you. I've heard from Akito that she doesn't go easy so you had better listen to Tohru.'' Hatori-san looked at him from his seat. 

''I don't wanna leave!'' He whined. I was getting annoyed, angry and mad which I'm pretty sure are all the same thing. I gained another tick mark.

''You have a girlfriend Shigure. Unless you're here to actually be decent, leave and never come near me or Akito again.'' I got a third tick mark. My god he is annoying. Yes I used his name without the honorific. 

''FYI, Mitsuru and I broke up. Who are you to say that I can't go near You or Akito?'' He smiled sweetly yet his words were spoken so coldly. 

''I am Akito's wife.'' I told him. I swear if I get another tick mark I will blow up. 

''I am Akito's bed partner.'' He shot back, walking over to Akito motioning for everyone to move so he could sit next to her. They started to but I glared at them. They remained seated. 

''Not anymore.'' I responded. 

''Tohru maybe you sho--'' Hatori-san started, I glared at him again.

''Maybe not anymore but I know she still loves me unlike you.'' He jabbed a finger towards me and sat on the floor next to Akito.

''Good, sit on the floor, thats where disgusting dogs sit anyway.'' I scoffed. He kissed Akito's hand, she moved away but god I was gonna grabs his collar and throw him into the wall. I knew I didn't have the strength but God did I want to.

''Good, lie in the hospital bed, thats where sick people burden everyone anyway.'' He threw back. 

''Tohru do--'' Akito started, I glared at her like I did to Hatori-san. It shut her up.

''Me and Akito have been happy while you've been out of the picture lately.'' I smirked. It's true we really have. I think Shigure can go on the list with Kureno. I have partially forgiven Kureno now that me and Akito are married but I still can't tolerate him. 

''The Sohma's were happy before you were in the picture.'' He lied. I knew I had saved each and everyone of the Sohma's.

''Is that true now? Yuki-kun used to get locked in a room and whipped daily, when we met he was a quivering boy and now he has a girlfriend. Kyou-kun was supposed to get locked away in the cats house for eternity and he was petrified, now he's in collage and has many friends. I saved each and everyone of the Sohma Zodiac and they kneel before me and Akito. They would do anything for me. They owe me big time..If I weren't in the picture..right now..Akito would still be living as a boy, the curse would still be standing, Kyou-kun would be in the cats house, everyone of the Sohma's would be locked away in the main estate forever, even if I wasn't here you wouldn't be with Akito at all,'' I picked up Kimono collar and got the strength to throw him into the wall. I turned to Hatori-san. ''Don't you dare tend to him and you drag him out of the room like the animal he is. Make sure none of the Sohma's see him again.'' I ordered, he nodded and left the room, dragging an unconscious Shigure with him. My tick marks disappeared.

''Tohru-chan don't you think that was a little ha--'' Kagura-san started, She got cut off when I glared at her. 

''No not at all. He had it coming someday Kagura-san. You know he used me to break the curse? And tried to steal my wife? My only purpose in life?'' I said sweetly. Kyou-kun nodded and so did Kagura-san

''I see. Miss Honda if you would've liked me and Kyou would've hurt him if he tried to use you?'' Yuki-kun asked. I shook my head.

''No that would only inconvenience you.'' I smiled.

''You're already an inconvenience.'' Hiro-san muttered.

''You said something.'' I looked at him and he gulped.

''N-nothing.'' He backed away.

''Thats good.'' He would've been long gone had Kisa-san not been in the picture.

\--Third person--

Everyone around her was being very cautious and good to her, after all they didn't want to get on her bad side. They'd just seen what would happen. (A/N - If you haven't noticed I hate Shigure) Hatori came in.

''Shigure died.'' He walked in and sat next to Momiji.

Nobody mourned Shigure for two very good reasons. 

1\. He was a huge pervert.

2\. They were terrified of what Tohru would do if they did.

''I'm glad.'' Tohru smiled at Hatori who just nodded in fear. Hatori, the emotionless and depressed doctor, was petrified of the girl who they thought was innocent and couldn't hurt a single soul.

''Yeah.'' Kyou mumbled even he was scared of Tohru. Everyone was. 

''Tohru should be able to go home today.'' Hatori looked down at his doctor files. 

''When?!'' Tohru asked, clearly excited.

''If you want to go now, then thats alright.'' Tohru just..grabbed her clothes, told everyone to turn around or cover their eyes. (Akito didn't...pervert..or is Tohru the pervert?...idk anymore lol) Mostly everyone did except Akito. She just got changed in the middle of the room. 

''Tohru, you have a nice body.'' Akito commented while blushing. 

''Thanks, so do you.'' Tohru smiled at Akito. (Ik Tohru is OOC but idc and plus being with Akito so long..shes gonna change)

She got finished dressing, grabbed Akito's hand and just...walked out of the hospital...

''We're walking home.'' Tohru said after seeing her school. 

''Ah..um..alright.'' Akito nodded and walked through the forest after a while.

\--Time Skip--

Akito noticed Tohru looked in a distant world. 

''Tohru?'' She asked. Tohru turned around. 

''Yeah.'' She smiled.

''I..are...are you alright?'' Akito asked.

''Now that you think about it..'' Tohru smirked, drawing Akito's face closer until her lips locked with the older woman's. Yet strangely Tohru was taller. I suppose with Akito being sick all the time Akito was smaller.

Tohru's hand stayed on Akito's face while her other hand made it to Akito's breast. Akito squeaked and pulled away.

''What if someone sees us?'' Akito asked.

''Oh..well then..I can't wait for sex until we get home so we're just going to have to go deeper into the forest.'' Tohru dragged Akito further into the forest. 'What if someone sees us? To be honest I am horny too but I don't want anyone to see us..' Akito thought. 

\--Time Skip--You know whats gonna happen, or maybe you dont, anyway..--

Yuki and Kyou were walking down the dirt path towards their home, coming home from the grocery store, they live on their (with their bills being payed) now since Tohru killed Shigure. Even if he was alive Tohru wouldn't let them see him anyway.

''Hey Yuki, you hear somethin'?'' Kyou asked. They had become quite good friends since the lifting of the curse (Idk if i said that in an earlier chapter but anyway..) both boys were happy about this but the curse still had some effect. Kyou still had his sixth sense and Yuki could still walk on floors like a ninja. 

''No. Why?'' Yuki looked quizzically at the orange-haired adult.

''I hear some..something...in the woods, shall we check it out?'' Kyou asked.

''Yeah.'' Yuki nodded and followed Kyou into the depths of the forest. It was quite chilly there but honestly...he didn't care and neither did Kyou. 

''Mmmm.'' They heard in the distance. Being two naive boys..they..(laugh) they ran..towards it..

When they got there it was not exactly a pretty sight. ''Aki..m-more.'' Tohru moaned into Akito's shoulder while Akito rubbed her pussy. 

''AH!'' Yuki screamed. Tohru stayed still for a minute and Akito's hand just rested at Tohru's pussy. 

''Yuki-kun?'' Tohru turned her head around in horror. 

''What...are you doing...?'' Kyou asked. 

''What does it look like? We're horny as fuck and having amazing lesbian sex.'' Akito deadpanned and stuck a finger inside Tohru. Tohru stifled a moan and Akito began pumping her finger in and out of Tohru. Akito sat on the ground all the while still fucking Tohru with her finger and Tohru slides a finger into Akito as well, going in sync with Akito. 

The boys had to admit they were getting hard. They whipped out their dicks and started to Masturbate to the two girls who were close to climax. 

Both of the boys came after the girls, the boys zipped up their pants and walked off slightly sweaty and full of pleasure. 

They could still hear Tohru and Akito's moans in the distance though. The two boys eventually made it home and went on with their day. 

\--Time Skip/Tohru and Akito--

Both girls panted and laid down on the muddy floor naked. (Ik this is irreverent but i just found out that Yukatas are for *men* not women so..uh..I wont change my mistake but thanks to a fanfiction im reading on fanfiction.net I know now..so..im sorry...) ''Tohru.'' Akito whispered, playing with the younger girls brown locks.

''What wrong?'' Tohru faced Akito while blushing. Tohru tried to keep her gaze to Akito's face. Tohru noted, on the countless times they had sex, although Akito had binder on her chest for most of her life, her breasts were large, circular and were, surprisingly, not damaged. Tohru had never thought of her breasts as pretty or enjoyable but Akito seemed to like them and that was enough for Tohru. She also noted that Akito had a skinny frame but ate so much. This thought made Tohru laugh in her thoughts. Tohru also wondered whether Akito had her period, She had reassured herself (in her thoughts) many times that Akito was a girl and therefore had a period. She had definitely noticed Akito got pisser for a week each month, this seemed to further reassure Honda but there was still a voice that told her otherwise. She had been thinking why she had thought of her wife's period anyway. Oh right, at the time, Tohru had been on hers. Tohru was nearing her period in the current time..she'd have to buy some tampons soon. Wait, why was Tohru even thinking about period's?! 

''I love you.'' Akito blushed. Akito had also been thinking about the younger girl. Akito dropped her gaze down to Tohru's body. Akito realised, on the countless times they had sex, although Tohru had always been a woman and was never forced to hide her womanly features, her breasts were..not small..but a smaller size then Akito's..Akito had guessed Tohru was a 38B (idk sizes, I imagine Tohru's bust to be fairly large but I think Akito's would be a little bigger. Not like big anime bust but it'd be large yet subtle. You get my point, FYI, for your own piece of mind, I only thought about them right now so just..calm down) Akito didn't mind, Akito enjoyed her breasts so thats all that mattered. Akito noted that Tohru has a bone-like frame and doesn't eat much. Akito liked Tohru's skinniness but she had to admit it did worry her a little. Either the girl over worked herself and didn't like eating or the girl had depression and an eating disorder. Akito tried to convince herself it was the first option but something in her mind told Akito it was the latter, she'd rather not think about that though. Akito has and always will, wondered if Tohru had a period at all, Akito convinced herself that Tohru *was* indeed a woman therefore the needing to shed her uterus lining, if Tohru did have her period, she hid it very well from Akito, Hatori and all of the servants. Akito noted that Tohru did get more annoyed, pissed off and freakishly depressed in the middle of the month. Tohru would get pissed off at a simple knock at the door or Akito kissing her and Tohru would randomly be really scary towards Akito and the other people who got close to her. Akito noticed that for a nearing-19 year old girl she had a big sexual appetite yet, when she could control herself, held back to be respectful and waited until Akito made a move on her.

''I love you too Aki.'' Tohru smiled, standing up to get on her clothes before Akito stood up and turned toward Tohru, taking Tohru's breast in her mouth. Akito wanted more, Akito was still horny and wet.

And so they had sex until it started to rain, Yes rain, to which they continued..in the rain...and they stopped when Hatori called to ask where the two were. 

\--A/N--

Sorry for the long chapter! c: If I am looking at it correctly, 3365 words, woah! Well see you in the next chapter!


	16. Tohru's drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddamnit Tohru

A/N - Sorry if the chapters seem totally off course from the ones before it, I basically just get my laptop, go on A03, create a new chapter and literally sit there thinking of an idea. If I'm lucky I get idea's randomly through the day. c:

\------------------

\--Akito's POV--

I stir and open my eyes. I don't want to wake up this early. Sometimes I hate my internal alarm clock, I look to my side..Tohru slept in my bed last night and shes not here so where is she? 

''Chinami!'' I called. If anyone knew where Tohru was, it was Chinami..it could be Akiko. I heard Tohru was friends with Satchiko..I'm not really sure...

''Yes Akito-sama?'' She ran in in a rush.

''Where is Tohru?'' I asked while drawing my knees up to my chin.

''Tohru-sama is in her room,'' I nodded and sat up to put on my over-coat, (IDK WHAT THEYRE CALLED ALRIGHT?! THAT BLACK THING OR RED OR WHATEVER SHE WEARS ALRIGHT?!) ''Oh Akito-sama, Tohru-sama wishes not to be disturbed today.'' Oh. Alright. I sit back down on my bed.

''Mm..alright..you're done here..leave..'' I shooed her away. She ran away. I decided to go see Tohru anyway. I sigh and stand up, heading towards my door. Tohru usually likes company so its weird that she *wouldn't*.

Mine and Tohru's room were next to each other's so I didn't need to walk far. I knocked on the door gently, damn doors. The doors were Shoji and I know they break easily. 

''Tohru?'' I asked quietly and let myself in. She was daydreaming in space...and holding something..I couldn't make out what though.

She seemed to snap out of it after I walked in. ''Oh hi Kito!'' She said cheerfully yet slurred. Was she drunk?!?! And why in the hell did she call me 'Kito'? 

\--3RD person--

Akito slowly made her way towards the loopy Tohru. ''Tohru, you okay?'' She asked cautiously. She was aware that Tohru is not herself and might have been drinking.

''Oh yes. Akito! Wanna try this sake? Its wonderful and it tastes amazing.'' The younger woman asked while picking up the sake bottle and drinking from it before handing to Akito.

''No thanks,'' She sat down next to Tohru. ''Why are you drinking?'' Akito asked, letting Tohru take another swig and set it down on her bedside table. 

''I dunno..It..s..fun ya knowwww???'' She slurred and started to walk around, why? Neither of them knew. 

''I'll get Hatori.'' Akito told Tohru and Tohru nodded.

''Goooood thinkin'..,'' Tohru pointed to her brain. ''Ha'ri will wanna drink too, and maybeee you will drink with us..'' Tohru giggled drunkenly. 

''Yeah sure.'' Akito sighed again and went to get Hatori. 

Tohru drunk the rest of the sake and ordered Satchiko to get some more.

''Tohru-sama, I think you shouldn't drink anymore sake.'' Satchiko told Tohru, obviously worried for Tohru's health.

''Satchikoooo..you're so dull! You gotta party a lil ya know? Come onnn I want more Sakeeeee.'' Tohru whined. All Satchiko could do was nod and go to get Tohru more sake from the kitchen. All Tohru's maids had known she was drinking and tried to get her to stop and go to sleep but Tohru was having none of it. Akiko had ordered Chinami to tell Akito that Tohru doesn't want to be disturbed while she and Satchiko tried to coax her to sleep off the alcohol, yet Tohru didn't want to and kept drinking. Nobody had an idea why. 

\--Hatori's office--

Hatori was filing for some patients inside the Sohma family. He was currently working on Yuki's files, his bronchial tubes were acting up and he had an asthma attack earlier in the week which hadn't happened in a long time. He sighed and sipped his coffee, Hatori hadn't slept at all, 10 months ago Tohru had been petrified of Akito..then this Monday Yuki had his asthma attack and then on Wednesday Tohru was attacked by Ren. It seems the Sohma's specialise in getting ill or injured and Hatori didn't like that. Hatori himself was never sick, despite being around sick people everyday, and for that he was proud of himself. Akito had been getting better since the curse lifting. Sure Akito was still sick every now and then but at least she was getting sick on a normal *Sohma* basis. Despite the curse being lifted (sometimes ha'ri prays to tohru and says thank you for making his job easier lol) they were still far from normal people.

''Hatori?'' Akito called out. 'Why is She here?' Hatori thought.

''Akito?'' Hatori came from his bedroom and sat down opposite Akito.

''It's about Tohru.'' Akito sighed, rubbing her forehead. 

''Yeah what about her?'' Hatori asked and sipped his coffee. 

''She's drunk.'' Akito told the male sitting across from her. Hatori's eyes widened. 'Tohru? Drunk? What?' Hatori processed this information quietly. 

After a minute of contemplation, Hatori stood up (putting down his coffee) and headed towards the door and left with Akito trailing behind him. He kept walking until he found Tohru's room.

\--Tohru's room--

Hatori opened the door and Akito closed it behind her when she went in behind Hatori. Tohru took another slug of the foul smelling alcohol before smiling at Hatori and silently offering the bottle. 

''No thank you Tohru.'' Tohru frowned.

''Did Kito tellllll you to say thatt?'' Tohru pouted.

''No..Akito didn't..right Tohru I need you to listen to me.'' Hatori said carefully and slowly so it registered in her brain. 

''Aree you gonna tell me what Satchikoo told meeee?'' Tohru slurred.

''I don't know what Satchiko-san told you but no. Alright, Tohru please lie down.'' Hatori told her while helping the young woman into a lying position on her bed.

Hatori was going to order Tohru to close her eyes but as soon as her head touched the pillow, she was out like a..light bulb.. (idk just leave me to my own writing k thanx). Hatori left the room and Akito smiled at her sleeping wife before climbing into bed with her and sleeping for the rest of the day.

\---


	17. Yuki and Kyou are in this chapter. (and the other characters..i suppose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Kyou are in this chapter. (and the other characters..i suppose)

—Tohru's POV—  
I groan and wake up. I got to sit up but I'm some fucking losers arms! Damn Akito, she's snoring SO FUCKING LOUDLY, ITS HURTING MY DAMNED EARS!

"WAKE UP.." I shout at her and she wakes up instantly.

"Tohru, you 'k?" She unwraps her arms and stands up.   
She yawns and turns on the light. OW MY FUCKING EYES THEY'RE GONNA BURN AND SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO YAWN THAT LOUDLY.

"TURN OFF THE LIGHT AND STOP BEING SO LOUD!" I scream at her, covering my eyes and ears. She walks over to me. Her footsteps are loud as well. CAN SHE GO SEE A FLIPPING DOCTOR ABOUT BEING MORE QUIET! WHY CANT SEE BE MORE LIKE YUKI? HES A NINJA!

"Tohru you want me to stay with you? Seems like you have a pretty bad hangover?" NO I JUST WANNA SLEEP OFF THIS DARN HEADACHE AKITO SO JUST LEAVE!

"Akito..," I stop myself, trying to calm down. It's not working. I can't afford to loose my temper. Tohru just cool it. "I'm loosing my temper with you. So either get out, turning off the light and leaving me be including not calling Hatori, or you get thrown into next week and die," I hold my head to get rid of this pounding headache. I look up and see Akito wide eyed. I smile which sends a shiver up her spine. "Do we have a deal?" She nods and gulps, "Good, now leave." I shoo her away.

I fall asleep sad.

—Akitos POV—

I sigh and cross off my list.

Tohrus which I am able to handle(so far)  
Drunk Tohru X Note to self : Hatori can.

Normal Tohru

Angry Tohru X

Sad Tohru

Sick Tohru

Gonna-kill-ya Tohru X

Period Tohru Note to self : Just found this out, give her chocolate and she's fine.

Horny Tohru When I want to

Hungry Tohru

Annoyed Tohru Sometimes

Tired Tohru

Depressed Tohru

Jealous Tohru X

Worried Tohru X

Hungover Tohru X  
——   
That list is long and I know there are many more Tohru's I have yet to discover. 

A knock sounds on my door. ''Yes?'' I ask. 

''Tohru-sama wishes your presence.'' Satchiko, Tohru's personal maid, tells me.

''I'll be there in a minute.'' I hear her leave.

Guess I gotta go see this new hellish Tohru then. I sigh and head out to Tohru's room. 

I knock and she groans, I hear vomiting inside but wait to be called in. ''T-Tohru? Can I come inside, are you alright?''

''Come inside.'' She snaps quietly. 

''You wanted to see me?'' I go inside while closing the door behind me and sitting on a chair next to her bed. 

''Yes I did! I want your company! So sleep beside me!'' She snaps, moving towards a side of the bed so I can sleep next to her.. 

I fall asleep, holding her in my arms. 

\--Yuki and Kyou's house, Kyou's POV---

I sit watching this awful program. Wait what is it even about? I don't really know anymore. What to have for dinner? Lee-nope..no leeks. Yuki made me eat those leeks last night and I don't like them! But they're basically the only thing we have. I better had go grocery shopping. Tohru has stopped coming to the house since she says we're doing a pretty good job ourselves. Aha! Its just me doing all the work! Damn rodent does nothing except read and eat! Occasionally he'll go to a garden or something but I've stopped paying attention. I think one time a girl named Machi Kuger or whatever her name is came 'round to the house. Was it Kugari? Or Kuragi? I think it's Kuragi. Yuki and the Kuragi girl say I should get a girlfriend. I don't want that. Too much responsibility, I have to take care of this home anyway, I don't need another thing to spend money on. 

''I'm going to the convenience store. You wanna come or you gonna sit there like the useless rodent you are?'' I stood up, turning off the TV and grabbing my jacket. 

''Sorry, Machi is coming later to pick me up for our date so..no..'' Wait..isn't the male supposed to pick up the female or something like that?

''Aren't you supposed to pick *her* up?'' I tilt my head in confusion.

''Ohhhhhhhh.........I'll do that next date.'' He waves me off. I laugh and shake my head while walking out into the nice cool breeze of Hiroshima. (im gonna just say Hiroshima because tokyo is a busy part of japan) I close the door behind me and jog to the store. 

\--The store..i guess..i dont wanna think of store names so its just the store-- 

I walk in and bell chimes, signalling I have entered the store. I walk over to the basket section and grab a basket all the while hearing whispers and giggling of girls behind me. I just flip them off, they give disappointed sighs. 

''Yo, orange top!'' Oh god don't tell me its that Yankee girl.

''Kyou.'' And Physco girl.

''What do you want?'' I ask and put some Miso in my basket. 

''Wheres Tohru?'' Yankee asks while catching up to me, Physco following behind her. 

''With Akito.'' I look at some bag that says 'Rich' Tea. For rich people I assume. Well the Sohma's are rich so in the basket it goes. 

''Ak--Her wife..'' Physco nods. 

''What are they doing?'' Physco asks. 

''I don't know and I really don't care right now.'' I sigh. Didn't Yuki want some Onigiri? Yeah he did. I pick up the Onigiri and place it into the now heavy basket.

''How was the wedding?'' Physco asks again.

''It was good.'' I smile to myself. 

My phone starts to ring. Its that damn rat. I pick up ''Yuki, what do you want?'' 

''Any whipped cream there?'' I nod to myself. 

''Yeah, why?'' 

''Get some.'' He hangs up. 

''Weird.'' I mumble. 

''Well we better leave. Pops is bound to have another beer if I stay here too late.'' Yankee and Physco walk off.

''Haru~'' I hear Momiji whine. GODDAMNIT NO! I flee the area and to the cashier point. I pay and run out of the shop as fast as my legs will take me and to my home. 

\--

Whoo another chapter! I've been working myself thin with my fanfictions lately lol. like thats ever gonna happen. my fanfictions are terrible so no i have not been working myself to the bone and have just been working like a normal writer.


	18. Around a year later (one of 2 endings) Bad ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ! WARNING ! WARNING ! WARNING ! ! WARNING ! WARNING ! WARNING ! WARNING ! 
> 
> This is the bad ending! There is implied Suicide! There is implied abuse! 
> 
> WARNING ! WARNING ! WARNING ! WARNING ! WARNING ! WARNING ! WARNING ! WARNING !

\--Tohru's POV--

I sit on my bed hyperventilating. I don't know where all of the Sohma's are. Akito told me she killed them for my benefit. I don't see the benefit. Am I a bad wife? I hate this so much. A year ago we were so happy, what happened? What snapped? I miss Yuki, I miss Kyou, I miss Momiji, I miss Haru, I miss Kureno (they had become friends), I miss Isuzu, I miss Kagura, I miss Ayame, I miss Hatori, I miss Ritsu, I miss Hiro, I miss Kisa. I don't believe they are dead, all I know is that I don't see them anymore. Satchiko, Chinami and Akiko are gone too. I have a reason to believe they are dead. I found blood trailing from the cats house. Nobody comes to see me anymore. I only have Akito. This world is pitch black. I hate it. I only have one way out. I'm not ready though. Akito beats me on a regular basis and starves me for multiple days at a time. All I ever did the past year and backwards seems like a dream. I never did any of that. Its all a lie. I was deluded to have believed Akito changed. She was a cruel sadist and always will be. I am broken. I have changed. I am no longer happy. If I had loved Kyou maybe it'd all of gone differently. If I had left when Hatori told me to it'd all have gone happier for me. I no longer have a reason to live. I hate this life now. I've quit ever being optimistic and finding a reason to live. All my reasons are now destroyed or outdated. She married me. I married her. What changed? We were so happy. Now it seems like a distant life. A different universe. A different world. I can't even contact my friends, my phone was destroyed some months ago. I don't keep track of the days anymore. It is just one beating after the next. I want to call the police but she threatened to kill me. My reason to live is now my reason to die. I'd given up on Mom months ago. She'd disapprove of me staying with Akito but I can't, Akito has me in her clutches and I cannot escape. This is my home. This is my life. This is where I will live and die for the rest of my life. 

The beating started just 1 a month. It became a week a month. Then it become 1 a week. Then it came daily. Hourly. Minutely. 

''Tohru.'' Thats Akito. 

She came in with a whip. 

She whipped me. 

It hurts.

I can't even form a coherent sentence anymore.

My thoughts is the only thing I can have a conversation with.

I'm going to give in.

This is it.

This is the end.

I slit my wrist, neck and ankles.

I fall to the floor quick.

This is painless.

Blood is pooling around me.

My blood.

I can feel myself slipping away.

I still love her. 

But there is no time for me left on this earth.

I will be happy soon. 

''Akito.'' 

This is the only word I can say.

I'm dying.

It hurts.

Its getting painful.

I can't bring myself to bother though.

''I love you.''

This is the only sentence I've been able to say in a long time. 

This the punishment for loving God.

The punishment for loving God.

This it it.

This is the end of Tohru Sohma. 

These are my last thoughts.

I know they are not dead.

Therefore whoever is watching over us.

Please protect them.

Even if I am not here.

I broke the curse.

I did not protect them enough.

Yet,

I saw them cry for real.

Laugh for real.

Live their own lives.

Just let them be happy.

Goodbye,

Cruel Akito.


	19. A year later (two of 2 endings) Good ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good ending!

\--Tohru's POV--

I giggle and cling onto Akito's arm while walking together through the Sohma gardens.

''I love you Akki!'' I smile. 

''I love you too.'' Akito smiles back. 

People say Akito has changed. 

I truly believe she has. 

People do change.

Sometimes for good, sometimes for worse. Akito has changed for the better and I'm happy I married her. Like any couple, we've had our fights, our arguments, our ups and downs; we blow over those and make up, still like any other couple. 

Yuki and Machi are having a child.

Kyou is famous.

Hatori is a world-class doctor for the Sohma family and surprisingly he reached out towards a family under the name 'Ootori' (leave in the comments if you know where the name is from) and got hired. He got recommended to the 'Suoh' family and is awaiting approval/rejection. (last comment) 

Ritsu is a dad.

Momiji is at university. 

Kagura is working in childcare.

Me and Akito don't work. We have Sohma family funds to support ourselves. 

Kureno and me are friends after I voiced my problems to him and he was willing to talk. 

Haru and Rin are buying a home.

Hiro and Kisa got engaged. 

There's a lot to be proud of. 

''Thank you, Akito.'' I smiled.

''Why are you thanking me? I'm the one who wanted to come on this walk.'' 

''No I mean..for everything. I wouldn't be alive now if it wasn't for you.'' 

''Maybe thats one of the reasons I love you; You always tell me what I want to hear.'' 

''I'm glad things worked out this way.'' 

''What makes you say that?'' I rest my head on her shoulder.

''3 years ago, Hatori told me to leave this family.'' 

''Did you consider it?'' 

''At first, then I saw you hanging out the window. Basically love at first sight; I didn't know love back then though.'' 

''So then if it wasn't for me..you'd be dating a rich, white weird rapper or something?''

''Hey, you were/are my soulmate so no matter what I would've married you anyway, even if I were to leave the Sohma's.''

''True.''

We close the conversation, just looking at the Sakura blossoms, twirling to the ground. Sakura blossoms are kind of like life in a weird way.

You are born and then you twirl your way through life, inevitably falling to the ground; basically death. Some Sakura's have a fun time twirling to the ground, some Sakura's don't.

Life and death is unfair and you should live to the best of your abilities. 

Akito is 29 years old and I am 26 years old but even though I am married, I will not stop living my life to the fullest. 

I married young like you did Mom.

I wish you could've met Akito..

She is great.

Thank you, mother. 

But its time to let go of our bonds,

And start a new chapter. 

The next one.

The one starting with Akito.


	20. Thank you for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please read this! Thank you!

Hi! I just want you to take a moment out of your day to read this, please. It'd mean the world if you did! :D

Thank you for reading 'I'll never leave you'. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. This is the longest fanfiction I've ever done, so I'm glad that you made it here as some of the chapters were as long as 3300 words. I get so carried away with writing and as a hobby it is very rewarding, I highly recommend it to anyone. I can't believe I did 18 chapters just on a simple story line, I think the story got better over time. 

I lost my friends half-way through this as well but writing has been a big help with that and you reading it has also been a big help. I have friends now but during the middle chapters, you helped a lot by reading my fanfiction. I might do an Ouran one next..mm..who knows? I haven't written a one shot in a while...hmm..thats for another day...anyway thanks for reading this and it has been a wild ride writing this and I almost gave up on it but I'm so glad I didn't. 

Akito : Thank you for reading and reviewing. 

Tohru : We all appreciate it!

Akito : Please come visit us anytime. 

Tohru : Yes please do!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 'I'll never leave you'. It has been one wild ride and I'm glad to call this story mine. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading! I'll see you in the next fanfiction. :D


End file.
